Os Marotos e as Condessas da Grifinória: A e B
by Mah e Tha
Summary: Os Marotos da Grifinória: Amando e BrigandoO primeiro ano dos amigos Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro foi bastante animado... Conheceram amigos e inimigos e agora eles, Lílian, Lisa e Ana começaram o seu segundo ano...o Tão esperado dia, 1º de setembro de Fic
1. As Cartas

¬¹¬²¬³ As Cartas ³¬²¬¹¬

Eram mais ou menos, 8:30 da manhã, quando a ruiva acordou com algumas batidas no vidro. Logo Lílian reconheceu a dona do barulho. Era Âmbar, a coruja de Ana.

Âmbar era linda, tinha a penagem castanha clara e olhos cor de mal. Era também muito dócil e adorava os carinhos da dona.

Lílian tinha usado a coruja para se comunicar com a garota durante toda as férias. Remo lhe mandara algumas cartas, mas eram poucas comparada a de suas amigas. Havia outro barulho lá em baixo, e a garota correu para se debruçar no parapeito da janela. " Será outra coruja?"

Petúnia estava em uma briga mortal com o cortador de grama, o que fez a ruiva abrir um sorriso. Petúnia era a irmã mais velha de Lílian, e depois de que a ruiva havia voltado de Hogwarts, não havia um dia em que não brigavam.

Lílian trocou de roupa e desceu correndo para a cozinha.

- Bom Dia, mamãe!- a garota disse dando um beijo na mãe q pegando duas panquecas que ela acabara de fazer.

- Bom Dia filha! Depois do café, vá ajudar sua irmã, ela acordou em um mau-humor...

- E quando não acorda!!

- Lílian Evans!- mas a garota nem ouviu. Já estava no quarto dando uma panqueca para Âmbar e lendo a carta das meninas. Lisa e Ana dividiam a mesma coruja. Lisa Londsey e Ana Differ eram as melhores amigas de Lílian, as três se conheceram em Hogwarts, na Grifinória

i Lily Querida,

Como está essa sua semana de Férias? Sua irmã já te aceitou, ou continua te enchendo?

b Por que se você quiser eu posso mandar uma coruja escondida para o meu irmão e ai ele pode dar uma "lição" nela... /b 

LISA! As coisas não são assim... A irmã dela tem que aceitar e ver que está errada, Além do mais se sua mãe descobrir que você continua a se corresponder com seu "adorável" irmão, ela te mata...

b Vamos deixar aquele maluco pra depois... eu só me correspondo com ele para saber se está tudo bem, mas sei muito bem que ele é um maluco e beeem nervosinho... Mas então voltando ao assunto da Lily... tem jeito dela ver que está errada sem alguma ajudinha? NÃO! Mais se a Lily não quer ajuda, quem sou eu para convencê-la... /b 

Continuando... ( agora sem a interrupção da nossa AMIGA Lisa)

As férias aqui estão muito legais... ( um tédio, para falar a verdade) Eu Papai e Mamãe fomos para a Noruega (Papai tem um amigo lá). Lá é fantástico, eu vi até Dragões... Depois eu te conto nos mínimos detalhes.

Bem a Lisa ficou em casa as férias todas, se correspondendo com o Diggory e fazendo amizades trouxas...

b Sabe, eu acho que senti uma pontinha de sarcasmo nisso /b 

Não é sarcasmo Lisa... só acho eles meio...bobos...

b Ah... mas eles são tão fofinhos!! /b 

Sei!!

Bom Lily, nós estamos mandando essa carta para perguntar se você gostaria de vir aqui para casa, para passar a ultima semana de férias!

Sabe, já que o clima ai na sua casa não está muito bem...

Nos responda quando der...

b Ou seja, LOGO /b 

Ah, conte com a gente pro que der e vier!!

b Verdade /b 

Beijos e Bom final de Férias

Ana Differ e b Lisa Londsey /b /i 

Lílian terminou de ler a carta e logo escreveu uma resposta. Não podreia ir a casa de Ana, pelo menos essa ano, pois ela e sua família iriam viajar nessa ultima semana. Iriam a casa de uma tia que morava no interior, Petúnia amanva essa tia, e os pais estavam fazendo de tudo para agradar a filha mais velha.

Nem bem Lílian terminou de escrever a carta e dá-la a Âmbar, quando Petúnia entrou no quarto.

-Mamãe não mandou você me ajudar?

-Sim, mandou...

- E então, o que você está fazendo aqui ainda?- e olhou com uma cara de nojo para a coruja- Desça logo!- e fechou a porta atrás de si.

" Esse final de Férias seria longa... muito longa" pensava em um suspiro enquanto descia para ajudar a irmã.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Remo estava deitado em sua cama com uma aparência doentia e cansada, estava um pouco machucado. Naquela manhã sua mãe adentrara em sua quarto com uma carta nas mãos, ele só recebia cartas de seua amigos, mas recentemente ele só recebera a carta de Hogwarts com a lista de materiais necessários para o 2º ano.

i Caro Remo,

Eu estou ótima... já comprei os meus materiais e você? Bem, eu só irei viajar nessa próxima semana... e você?

E sal mãe melhorou? Você tinha me falado que ela estava mal na semana passada... Descobriram o que ela teve?

Bem... acho que é só...

Abraços e até 1º de setembro

Lílian Evans. /i 

Remo leu a carta atentamente, e no momento em que ela se referia a sua mãe ele embramnqueceu. " O que irei responder a ela?" pensava o garoto. Até que ele tivera uma idéia e começra escrever sua resposta para a ruiva, que demoraria um pouco para ser entregue já que sua coruja estava levando uma outra carta.

-De quen era a carta meu filho?

-De uma amiga de Hogwarts, Lílian Evans. Ela é muito inteligente, acho que é uma das melhores da turma. É perfeita em poções! A Lisa melhor amiga dela é muito boa em feitiços e em História da Magia, a única que consegue tirar a nota máxima nessa matéria e tem a Ana, que também é excelente em poções e em feitiços curativos, embora o Professor Slughorn só tenha olhos para a Lílian, a Ana estuda desde já para ser curandeira, ela também vai bem nas outras matéria, só vai mal em História da Magia, ela normalmente não tem a mínima idéia do que o professor fala... e tem o Tiag...

- Filho, sobre o Tiago, Sirius e Pedro eu já sei tudo... você passou as férias inteiras falando deles- disse rindo no que Remo corou- Agore eu vou indo... vou no Beco Diagonal comprar seu material. Algum pedido?

- Estou precisando de uma agenda... se o dinheiro der...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sirius ainda estava deitado quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela pequena janela de seu quarto. Ele havia deitado de um jeito na cama, que a luz do sol batia direto em seu rosto.

Ainda era bem cedo, mas Sirius se levantou e saiu se seu quarto, desceu as escadas sem fazer muito barulho e foi para a cozinha. Mas antes parou em frente a tapeçaria com todos os membros de sua família. Ele sempre se sentira a ovelha desgarrada da família, mas agora o sentimento era pior. Mesmo que odiasse aquela família ela ainda era SUA família. " Ou não mais" pensava ao lembrar da situação que se encontrava na família. Depois que Sirius havia voltado de seu 1º ano em Hogwarts, as coisas haviam mudado, e como... "Tudo por que eu cai na Grifinória..." pensava, embora ele gostasse de estar na Grifinória com seus amigos, ele muitas vezes se pegava pensando porque não caíra na Sonserina, por mais que odiasse quem estava lá, seria tudo mais simples na sua casa.

Sirius se sentou melancólico, e começou a preparar seu café. Fazia isso todas as manhãs desde que voltara de férias. Preferia tomar café sozinho, do que ter que agüentar os comentários de sua família. "Será que vou voltar para Hogwarts?" Era a pergunta que não deixava Sirius pensar em mais nada. Talvez sim, pois o Monstro (o elfo domestico de sua casa), Talvez não, sua mãe não estava muito "feliz" com essa situação. " Eu tenho que voltar" disse enquanto pagava uma caixa de curativos e subia para seu quarto. "Vou precisar disso" pensou.

Sirius subiu para seu quarto e percbeu que uma coruja estava pairando em sua janela.

-Mariun!!- era a coruja da família de Remo- Noticias!!!- disse pegando a carta

i Almofadinha, (não é assim que o Tiago te chama?)

Recebi sua carta... se acalme, em breve voltaremos para a nossa casa. Agüente firme!!!!

Eu só vou te pedir uma coisa: Faça o que fizer, não contradiza ninguém por ai, já pensou se eles não te deixam voltar? /i - Sim Remo, eu já pensei nisso, na verdade eu só penso nisso- falou revirando os olhos- i Bem é só, mande mais noticias... Falta uma semana...

Até Hogwarts

Remo J. Lupin /i 

Sirius se deitara na sua cama num suspiro, "garças a Merlin falta só uma semana" pensou, mas esse pensamento lhe trouxe uma lembrança nada agradável, tinha deveres para concluir.

- Ah... o Remo me ajuda depois... nunca faço as lições, então para que fazer dessa vez... é Férias... se estivesse em Hogwarts eu até faria, mas como não estou...- Sirius pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever " O que Tiago pensaria se me visse escrevendo nas férias..." pensou num riso!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


	2. A Volta

¬¹¬²¬³ A Volta ³¬²¬¹¬

- É hoje... finalmente - disse a ruiva acordando- Vou voltar para o meu mundo!!!

Lílian levantara e fora tomar banho, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que sua irmã entrara em seu quarto e que escondera algo em seu malão. A ruiva saiu do banho e fora tomar seu café, ela chegou a estranhar a falta de reação da irmã, mas logo relevou e foi com seu pai a estação de King Cross para voltar ao "seu mundo" como ela dizia.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Anda Tiago! Desse jeito vamos chegar atrasados!- berrou o homem de dentro do velho Ford preto.

- Já estou aqui papai!- disse o garoto entrando no carro e acenando para a mulher que a poucos instantes lhe beijara na bochecha e falara para ele ter mais juízo na cabeça. A mulher, Sarah Potter, era muito bela, tinha cabelos castanhos, um pouco mais claro que o do filho e belos olhos castanhos puros. Sarah acenava e mandava beijos para o filho, estava no portão de sua casa, a grande mansão dos Potter.

- Vejamos... você se lembra como se liga isso?

- A chave...

O sr. ao lado de Tiago ligou o carro, e entraram na estrada. O pai de Tiago tinha um certo fascínio pelo mundo trouxa. Eles poderiam simplesmente aparatar para lá, mas aquele era o modo mais legal, aos olhos do pai de Tiago.

Tiago observava as pessoas, os prédios, os outros carros, o movimento de Londres quando o carro parou.

- Vamos?- disse o pai de Tiago, Alan Potter, os dois eram muito parecidos, Alan tinha os ligeiramente mais escuros que o do filho, olhos castanhos esverdeados, onde se via mais o verde do que o castanho, era alto, cabelos rebeldes e uma aparência bastante jovial pela idade, ele e a mulher se passariam por jovens de dezessete anos tranqüilamente.

- Sim!- disse o garoto ansioso, entrando na estação com sua bagagem.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Chegamos?

-Não Lisa!

- E agora?

- Também não!

Já chegou?

- LISA LONDSEY, EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO CHEGOU! Até parece que nunca veio a estação...

- De ônibus, nunca Mamãe.

- E nem a Ana... olha só como ela está calma- nisso Ana cora.

- Ah mãe, ela é sempre assim...

Passado algum tempo, "um enorme tempo!" Como Lisa disse, a Sra. Londsey falou:

- Vamos meninas chegamos...

- ALELUIA!- disse Lisa descendo do ônibus e correndo para a estação.

- Lisa Londsey, não corra...

- Calma tia... ela é assim mesmo!!- falou rindo.

- Ai Ana! Não sei porque essa menina é assim. Eu e Vitor não somos e nem fomos assim... Você me promete que tenta por algo na cabeça dessa minha filha!!

- Vou tentar tia!!- disse se despedindo da mulher alta, magra, de longos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis como os da filha e nervosa- muito obrigada por nos trazer até aqui...

- Ora... eu sei o quanto sua mãe é ocupada, e as coisas lá no ministério andam muito corridas... e você é como irmã da Lisa!!!- e assim Ana descia atrás de Lisa.

- Tchau mamãe!- berrou Lisa de longe enquanto o ônibus se afastava. As duas entraram na estação e se dirigiram a Plataforma 9 ¾.

-Estou doida para ver a Lily...eu quero ver o que ela aprontou!! Onde ela disse que ia nos encontrar?

- Vagão 8, 1ª cabine.

- Ai Ana... a Lily é muito certinha...- falou em um suspiro.

- Pelo menos ela equilibra o grupo, você é a doida desleixada e a Lily é a certinha organizada...

- E você é a "Eu- estou- no meu- mundinho" às vezes parece que você nem está com a gente.- nisso Ana e Lisa riram.

As duas atravessaram a passagem e não estavam mais sozinhas, havia toda correria, barulho, e confusões dos alunos que iriam para Hogwarts, pais se despedindo dos filho e primeiranistas assustados com tamanha confusão.

Lisa apertava os olhos contra a multidão para ver se reconhecia alguém, enquanto Ana tentava chegar perto do trem. Amos Diggory, um terceiranista, estava encostado no trem, perto da porta. Alguns Lufa-Lufanos, também terceiranistas, estavam ao seu redor conversando alto e rindo muito. Amos era bem popular, um rapaz alto, loiro e bonito.

Lisa correu até onde o garoto estava, arrastando Ana com ela.

- Oi Amos!!

- Olá Lisa- disse saindo do meio dos amigos e dando um beijo na bochecha das garotas- Ana...como foram as férias?

- Boas!- disse Ana, mostrando uma simpatia, que para quem conhecia ela muito bem, era um simpatia bem falsa.

- Um Tédio- disse Lisa revirando os olhos.

- Opiniões diferentes- disse o garoto rindo- já têm cabine?

- Cabine 1, vagão 8.- Disse Ana rápido, antes que Isa pudesse abrir a boca. Simplesmente não queria ficar na mesma cabine que o Diggory de novo, não se sentia nem um pouco a vontade.

-Ah... Ok! Depois eu passo pra dizer um Oi a vocês.

-Que gentileza de sua parte- disse Ana puxando uma Lisa perplexa- Agora nós já vamos indo, não é Lisa?

-Eu...não...

- OLHA lá, o Tiago!!! Você não disse que queria falar com ele?

- Tchau Meninas- disse ele ao ver que as meninas haviam se distanciado.

- Tchau Amos!!- berrou Lisa sendo arrastada pela amiga.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Tiago!!- berrou Ana, quando percebeu que Amos as observava ainda.- Tiagoo!!!

-Ana?!- ficou confuso ao ver que Ana berrava para ele e puxando Lisa em sua direção.

- Oi Tiago!- disse a garota em seu habitual tom quando chegou perto dele.

- Oi- disse Lisa educadamente, ao ver que Tiago estava acompanhado por um senhor muito parecido com ele, sua intenção era não falar nada, mas ainda sim queria parecer educada na frente do senhor.

- Oi Lisa, Ana... bem esse é meu pai- disse apontando para ele- pai, essas são Lisa Londsey e Anan Differ- e apontou para elas.

- Olá meninas

- Oi tio!!

- Olá Sr. Potter.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Ana?

- Não Tiago, é que a Lisa e o Diggory ficam de paquera, e bem... eu não me sinto muito bem...

- Então foi por isso... eu sabia!!- interrompeu Lisa, que logo fechou a cara.

- Então eu falei que a Lisa queria falar com você, ai eu puxei ela de lá!- Lisa fechou ainda mais a cara.. Tiago e seu pai deram uma ba risada.

- Bem obrigada pela "ajuda"""Até- e assim as duas foram encontrar Lílian.

- Elas são sempre assim?

- Pior, papai, pior... Principalmente quando a outra está junto...

- Outra?

- É, uma ruiva que vive gritando comigo. "É Evans pra você Potter"- imitou-a com uma voz bem enjoada.

-É por causa dela que você pegou detenção no 1º em Hogwarts?

-De certo modo sim... a briga começou com a Lisa e o Sirius...

- Ouvi alguém falar meu precioso e maravilhoso nome?

-Siruuuuus!!- exclamou Tiago- Papai, esse é Sirius, Sirius esse é meu pai

-Alan Potter- o sr. Potter estendeu a mão e se cumprimentaram- Então você é o famoso Sirius Black, a ovelha "branca" da família Black...

- Exato!!! Pelo visto Tiago contou tudo sobre tudo!!

- Tiago só me contou um pouco... muita coisas eu fiquei sabendo por cartas da McGonnagal!- Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam com um sorriso maroto no rosto- Bem, é melhor vocês embarcarem logo... acabou de soar o apito e tenho que resolver uns assuntos no ministério... Tchau meninos...- disse indo embora.

- Tchau Papai!!- berrou Tiago

- Tchau Tio Alan!!!- e os dois foram procurar uma cabine para ficar,

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-é aqui!!!- disse Ana verificando o número da cabine novamente.

-Então vamos logo...quero ver o que a Lily aprontou...

-Eu também!!!- disse abrindo a cabine.

-Liilyyy!!!- Exclamaram as duas. Lílian apenas sorriu.

- Seu cabelo...- disse Lisa passando seus dedos pelo cabelo de Lílian que antes eram longos e retos agora estavam curtos, em um estilo channel bem repicado e com uma franja que a deixava com um ar bem fofo.

- E ai gostaram?

- Eu amei!!!- falou Ana fazendo o mesmo que a amiga.

- Ficou bom, mas está muito curto pro meu gosto... vai demorara para eu me acostumar.

- Bem agora que vocês já viram a surpresa, eu quero saber como foi lá na Noruega Ana... conta tudo!!

-Ok!!!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Almofadinhas...agora você vai me contar o que aconteceu lá na sua casa nessas férias para você ficar tão desesperado?- perguntou Tiago ao entrarem em uma cabine vazia.

-Bem Pontas... é que... foi...

- Tiago, Sirius!! falou um moreno bastante animado com uma aparência doentia e cansada entrando pela cabine.

- Remo!!- exclamaram os dois. "Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão feliz em ver o Remo, eu até quero contar o que aconteceu, mas não agora" pensou Sirius.

- Como foram as suas férias Remo?- perguntou Sirius tentando fugir do assunto.

- Bem Sirius... foram normais, eu fiz as lições, estudei, fiquei em casa...

- Estudar Remo? Que feio... estávamos em férias...

- Ah Tiago... você sabe que eu quero ir bem nesse ano...

- Você fala como se tivesse ido mal no ano passado...- disse Sirius prolongando o assunto.

- Vocês tiraram o dia para me infernizar...- os três riram- agora Tiago, como foram as suas férias?

- Boas... sabe, mamãe está cogitando me dar uma vassoura de natal.

- Que demais! Vê se o Tio Alan descola uma para mim, eu quero tentar ser batedor no time... depois eu dou o dinheiro...

- Olha, eu vou para casa no Natal ai mamãe me disse que nós iríamos escolher ela. Você pede ir com a gente, passar o Natal lá... você também Remo...

- Bem eu não sei se minha mãe vai deixar eu ir...

- Mas eu já to lá!!!

- Ótimo... quando chegarmos em Hogwarts eu mando uma coruja para mamãe...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


	3. De volta a Hogwarts ou qualquer coisa

Cap. 3

"De volta a Hogwarts ou qualquer outra coisa parecida"

N/A:

Tha: Fala sério! Agente ta sem criatividade pros nomes dos cap.s!!! sem contar que agente não tem mais o que fazer...

Mah: Odeio fazer isso, mas sou obrigada a concordar com o ser acima!!

Tha: Obrigada!! Agora voltando à História"!!!!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

O trem nem bem havia parado, e já havia vários alunos saindo dele. O grande guarda-caças já se sentiu um pouco em pânico.

Com seus "2 metros" de altura, Hagrid, apesar de não poder fazer magia, metia medo até mesmo no mais poderoso bruxo. Mas mesmo com sua cara de mal e seu tamanho, o meio-gigante tinha uma pequena crise de pânico quando se iniciava o ano letivo.

"São só crianças, sã só crianças..." pensava ele, enquanto erguia os braços e berrava- Alunos do primeiro ano; por aqui por favor!

Nada.

As crianças nem ao menos haviam parado de correr e conversar.

- Primeiro ano aqui comigo!

- Parecia que ele era invisível, os pequenos simplismente ignoraram sua presença!

- POR FAVOR ALUNOS OD PRIMEIRO ANO! POR AQUI!- Hagrid agora começava a suar. "Malditas crianças!" queixava- se ele ainda tentando chamar atenção.- Hei, espera ai garotinho!- disse ele levantando o garoto que passava perto dele.- eu disse: primeiro ano por aqui.

- e..e...eu...u...n...nã...nã...não...ão...o... f...f...fi...z... n...na...nad...nada...a...- disse o garotinho gaguejando

- eu falei para os alunos do primeiro ano me seguirem e não assarem por mim.

- Pedro... O que você está fazendo ai? Ah, Olá Hagrid... O que aconteceu? O Pedro se meteu em confusão sem chamar eu e o Tiago... nós temos que participar da primeira confusão do ano!!

- Ele não fez nada... é que esse garoto e os outros não querem me ouvir...

- Hagrid berre... você tem voz e tamanho para isso... além do mais o Pedro está no segundo ano.

- Ah... ahn... desculpe... Sirius essas crianças me deixam nervoso- disse colocando Pedro novamente no chão.

- Não reclame nós fomo piores- disse rindo- vamos Pedro, os outros estão nos esperando. Tchau- e os dois foram ao encontro dos amigos- E grite, hagrid!!- gritou de longe.

- Está bem Sirius... vamos tentar- disse num suspiro- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, ME SIGAM POR FAVOR- brandou o mais alto que pode. "Não é que funcionou?" pensava ao ver os primeiranistas o seguindo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Dumbledore fez o seu tradicional discurso de inicio do ano letivo e logo o banquete se iniciara.Pedro comia desesperadamente, e Sirius comia bastante. Tiago e Remo comiam como "pessoas normais" como Remo sempre dizia.

- Santo Merlin! Vocês dois parecem que nunca viram comida na vida!

- Comida, nós já vimos, meu querido Remie!!! Mas concorde... ficar as ferias inteiras a base daquela comida maravilhosa do Monstro, não é de se espantar que eu como tanto...

- Ok... mas você podia ir mais devagar...

- Isso por que você não provou a sopa de PEPINO fria dele.

- Eu já provei uma dessas- disse Pedro meio perdido- não achei tão ruim...

- Bom, um mês a bese de sopa de pepino, faz parecer péssimo... um dia até vai... mas 1 mês...

- Então vou ter que avisar a mamãe...

- Por quê?

- Porque assim ele já manda a Dincky fazer mais comida pro Natal!!!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ana, Lisa e Lílian foram direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória logo após o Jantar, as três não estavam com sono então resolveram sentar no Salão Comunal, que para o espanto delas estava vazio aquela hora.

- Lily, eu ainda não acredito que você cortou o cabelo, ele está tão curto!!

- Mas ta lindo!!

Obrigada Ana!!! Você ainda se acostuma Liz...- disse num sorriso- eu acho que você devia cortar o seu também... ele está beeem comprido!!- falou apontando para a amiga.

- E perder todo esse charme?- disse jogando os cabelos para trás, fazendo um charme digno de Sirius Black, que fez as amigas rirem!

- Só você Liz!!!- falou Ana tentando paar de rir.

- O que você fez com aquela foto sua com o Black?

- Mandei fazer um pôster gigante, que eu coloquei no meu armarioe coloquei a original nesse porta-retrato...- disse mostrando- carrego ele para onde eu for!! Vou colocá-lo na meu criado-mudo!!!

- Isso está me cheirando a amor!!- cochichou Ana para Lílian.

- É bom que o Black não descubra!!

- Ele só vai descobrir se alguma de vocês contarem, cara Lily...

- Ou se o garoto que a tirou conte...

- Ele é amigo de Amos... e agora eu vou encontrá-lo, ele quer me falar alguma coisa...aproveito e peço para ele conversar com o amigo dele...

- Bem, eu vou dormir...- disse Ana se levantando com Lisa que ia se encontrar com Amos- Você vem Lily?

- E? Não, vou ficar aqui lendo um pouco, não estou com sono...- disse entediada.

- As famosas insônias de Lília Evans!!

- Exato... 10 pontos para Lisa Londsey!!- disse no tom que os professores usavam para dar pontos aos alunos.

- Ah, cala-a-boca vocês duas... bem estou atrasada!! Tchau!!- disse saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

- Porque ela tinha que sair depois do horário?

- Calma Lily... ela vai ficar bem!! Eu vou dormir, estou com sono...

- Eu vou ficar lendo para ver se o sono aparece...

- Boa Insônia!!!!

Boa Noite!!!- Lílian agora se encontrava sozinha no Salão Comunal, lendo seu livro de poções.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Lisa Londsey estava se dirigindo à casa da Lufa-Lufa, ou pelo menos ela achava. "Caramba, onde será que fica isso?"

Os corredores estavam vazios, simplesmente intrigante, como diria a propria Lisa.

- Lisa- disse o garoto aparecendo num corrdor um pouco mais movimentado.- Ainda bem que te encontrei!

-Amos! O que você queria falar comigo?

- bom lisa... Vamos dar uma vlta?- Disse puxando a mão da garota pela mão antes que o grupo de sonserinos se aproximassem deles.

A garota se deixou ser arrastada. Apesar de estar ainda no seu terceiro ano, Amos parecia ser mais velho. Tinha olhos castanhos claro, que lhe caiam um pouco acima dos olhos. Amos parou de andar. Estavam num corredor vazio, mas dava para se ouvir alguns sons vindos do lado esquerdo deles.

- Lisa...é...

- Sim Amos?- Lisa estava simplesmente curiosa, o garoto a havia enrolado as feris todas, dizendo que queria lhe mostrar algo.- Pode falar...

-Erhh... eu... Você gosta do Holyhead Harpies?

- Sim, você sabe que sim... nós falamos de quadribol as férias inteiras...

-É... Eu sei... bem, é que ...

- Ai! Desembucha garoto...

-Eu comprei algo para você!- disse enfiando a mão no bolso e tirando um pequeno saquinho colorido.

- Muito obrigada- disse começando a abrir o pequeno saquinho da mãe de Amos. Lisa abriu o saquinho cuidadosamente e entusiasmada, dentro havia um pequeno button do Holyhead Harpies. " um button? Você me enrrolou as férias inteiras por um button?" pensava a garota, enquanto dava um abraço de agradecimento. Ta certo, era um button do Holyhead Harpies, mas mesmo assim ainda era um button. "Amos Bundão" pensou a garota se lembrando dos meninos "até que os meninos tem razão... toda essa tempestade num copo d'água, por causa de um button?"

- Era isso!- disse aliviado. Lisa não pode pensar muito, já que algo do seu lado esquerdo do corredor chamava sua atenção.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Maldito Fantasma. IDIOTA!- berrava uma garota tentando tirar a gosma verde do cabelo.- E MALDITO BLACK! Berrou ela com toda força possível.

Bellatriz era uma jovem muito bonita, cabelos negros e anormalmente lisos e olhos acinzentados. A menina ainda resmungava, e soltava alguns palavrões, quando passou por Lisa, sem perceber o casal parado ali, e esbarrou nela derrubando um pouco da gosma verde que estava nela.

- Hei! Cuidado garota!

- Se enxerga minha filha!- disse ela olhando a garota de cima a baixo- Olha o que você fez comigo...

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Hei... eu estou me lembrando de você... Ora, ora, ora se não é a Condessa Delacourt- disse fazendo uma reverencia enxagerada- Andando pelos corredores após o horário de recolher... tome cuidado condessa...

-Não me chame assim Black...-Amos a essa altura já estava em um canto pensando em como sair dali sem se machucar- você está sem varinha?- ao ver que a garota fechara a cara e a olhara com um olhar receoso, assim Lisa abriu uma sorriso- Que ótimo, eu também não estou com a minha...isso vai ser bem mais divertido- disse partindo para cima de Bellatriz.

Amos ainda estava se escondendo quando Lisa pulou para cima de uma Bellatriz desesperada atrás de uma varinha.

-Lisa, eu acho melhor a gente conversar...- o garoto até que tentou impedir a briga. Mas Lisa não queria evitar nada, nesse momento Bellatriz já estava no chão, e Lisa por cima dela segurando seus braços e pernas de um jeito que a deixara imóvel e no seu rosto era visto um olhar de medo.

-Agora eu quero que você repita tudo o que você disse, vamos ver se tem coragem...

--Sai de cima de mim sua mestiça imunda...

-Hei...olha o respeito sua sangue-puro metida a melhor, você sua família não tem moral para xingar ninguém...

- Eu não tenho moral? Bom Dia! Não foi a minha calcinha que todo mundo quase viu, quando você brigou com o meu "amado"priminho...

- Sua...- Lisa já ia virar um tapa na garota, quando alguém viro o corredor correndo para o desagrado de Lisa.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Hei você duas...- disse Sirius parando de rir e se aproximando da cena- O que vocês...

Mas Bellatriz fora mais rápida, empurrando Lisa para trás e fazendo a bates as costas na parede.

-Ora Sua!- disse Lisa se levantando e indo para cima da outra- Eu vou acabar com você!- Foi a vez de Tiago fazer alguma coisa, ele que ainda estava parado no começo do corredor correra e pegara Lisa pela cintura, enquanto ela se debatia e Sirius fez o mesmo com Bellatriz, que soltou um suspiro inaldivel, Sirius até que percebeu algo, mas não deu muita bola, prestava mais atenção em Lisa, que ainda se debatia nos braços de Tiago e xingava Bellatriz, enquanto Amos saia de fininho do corredor.

-Sua Black horrorosa, metida... Me solta Tiago, você está me sujando- brandou Lisa se debatendo mais, ao perceber que aquele que a segurava estava coberto da mesma gosma verde que estava no cabelo da outra. Nesse momento Bellatriz saiu de seu transe disfarçado com uma expressão de raiva.

-Black você está me sujando...

-Acho que não... você também está imunda "priminha"...

-Sou obrigada a concordar com o Black, só que com uma observação a mais: Você é sempre imunda- disse rindo mais ainda se debatia contra Tiago e Bellatriz contra Sirius.

- o que está acontecendo aqui?- repreendeu uma voz rouca e severa que fez as garotas pararem de discutir entra elas e de se debaterem contra os meninos- Todos para minha sala agora!

Então os quatro seguiram Minerva McGonnagal para sua sala, Tiago lançava um olhar a Sirius, que logo compreendeu tudo...estavam encrencados.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Quantas vezes eu já falei para vocês que o horário de recolher, é para vocês se RECOLHEREM...

-Mas professora...

-Eu ainda não terminei Potter!

- Desculpa professora, mas é que...

- Cala-a-boca Tiago- disse Sirius tentando amenizar a quantidade de problemas que eles já tinham.

- eu só...

-Shiiuu- disse novamente para Tiago.

- E quanto vocês duas, aonde vocês acham que estão? Num ring de briga trouxa? Isso é uma ESCOLA! E que porcaria verde é essa na cabeça de vocês?

-Plasma- falou Bellatriz pela primeira vez- Pirraça, estava atirando em quem passasse no corredor 7.

- Por isso nós demoramos um pouco- disse Tiago tentando se controlar para não rir, ao ver Sirius percebendo que havia caído plasma em seu cabelo e agora estava numa briga mortal para tentá-lo tirar de seu cabelo.

- E a srta. Londsey...Tem alguma explicação "extraordinária" para estar fora do dormitório após o horário?

-Eu...- Lisa parou um pouco para pensar.."Que raios eu estava fazendo por ai, depois do horário de recolher?"- Ai!- Lisa então percebeu, ao ver um button do Holyhead Harpies, que havia acabado de machucar sua mão. "Amos... e eu ainda estou segurando essa merda..."

- Então...Srta. Londsey, poderia nos responder?

-Eh... "Ok, agora eu tenho que achar uma desculpa boa e convincente...Se Amos ao menos estivesse aqui... Onde ele está?"

-Ela estava acompanhada...

-Acompanhada Srta. Black?

- Sim de um nojentinho da Lufa-Lufa...- Lisa mordeu o lábio. "Fofoqueira"

-Amos Bundão- Sirius falou em voz alta como se pensasse alto. "Era tud que eu precisava! Agora além da Black fofoqueira, temos o Black intrometido!"

-Isso é verdade Srta. Londsey?

-Não! Eu... estava sozinha...

-Sabe Londsey, acho que você não devia acobertar seu namoradinho... por que afinal ele fugiu, e te deixou sozinha lá!

- Ele não fugiu! Ta bom...Ele, ele...Ora, larga de ser intrometido Black.. e sim professora, eu estava sozinha...

-Muito bem...menos 5 pontos para cada um, por estarem fora de suas camas depois do horário. – 5 para a sonserina e -15 para a grifinória... eu até daria detenções a vocês... mas não tenho mais o que dar, já que dois alunos acabaram com as minhas ideias de detenções –McGonnagal olhou com um olhar severo, mas de quem estava se divertindo para Sirius e Tiago- Já limparam a sala dos troféus, organizaram a sala da professora Lynm, ajudaram o Hagrid... bom, ainda arranjarei um castigo para vocês dois...

-Ah... nem vem... agente tava só separando a briga... Ai!- Tiago deu um pisão no pé de Sirius.

- Professora, eu acho que isso não é muito justo, já que nós só estávamos separando a briga.- falou Tiago tentando amenizar a revolta de Sirius.

- Isso é verdade Srtas.?

Sim...

-Então, acho que vocês merecem 7 pontos cada um, por ajudarem suas colegas... Agora, para cama os 4!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Sabe...- Tiago murmurou após um longo tempo em silencio, enquanto os três se dirigiam para a torre da grifinória- A McGonnagal tirou 5 pontos da sonserina e 15 da grifinória, e depois de mais 14 para a gente. No fim das contas ficou, Sonserina -5 e Grifinória -1.

-Será que é por que ela é diretora da nossa casa?- Lisa falou pela primeira vez, parando de prestar atenção em sua mão que sangrava um pouco, por causa do button.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Quando os garotos chegaram no Salão Comunal, este estava quase vazio, a não ser por uma ruiva sentada perto da janela, parecia esperar algo.

-Lily?- Lisa se aproximou da garota.

-Lisa!Estava te esperando...Como foi...O QUE ACONTECEU COM A SUA MÃO?

-Nada! Calma Lílian... foi só o button que o Amos me deu. Sabe... Eu passei nervoso demais...- lançou um olhar severo para Sirius- E acabei apertando ele, que estava na minha mão...

-Nervoso... Por que?

-Bom, porque sua amiga, Srta. Evans- Tiago fez uma cara engraçada por ter que chamar a menina assim- atacou a Bellatriz Black nas proximidades da sala da McGonnagal.

-E Amos?- Lily se viu perguntando- Quer dizer, eu sei que você, Lisa, não tem nada na cabeça, mas ele tam algo.

- Fugiu!-Sirius falou com orgulho- Quando viu a McGonnagal se aproximando, saiu correndo e deixou nós levarmos bronca por ele.

-Mentira!

-Mentira? Então cadê ele? Ele te deixou sozinha lá, com esse button ridículo do Holyhead Harpies.

-Não fale mal do Holyhaed Harpies na minha frente.

- Lndsey, nós estamos falando do Holyhead Harpies, fala sério, esse time é um lixo.

-Um lixo é você e o seu time. Qual é mesmo? Ah lembrei é o Ballycastle Bats. Como você tem coragem de falar mal do Holyheads Harpies, torcendo pro Ballycastle Bats?

- Hei! Vocês dois, parem! Era só o que me faltava, ter que agüentar discussão sobre quadribol.

-É que você não tem capacidade mental o suficiente para entender sobre quadribol, Srta. Evans.

-Me poupe Potter! É que minha capacidade mental é maior que isso.

Tiago se calou. Sim, ele tinha que concordar que aquela era uma boa resposta.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir dormir... Sabe, odeio me misturr com torcedores do Ballycastle Bats. Você vem Lily?

- Claro Liz...

- Vai tarde foguinho!!- Tiago berrou para que todos ouvissem- Acho que ela cortou o cabelo para ver se fica menos estressada!!!- Sirius riu escandalosamente.

Pof!

-Ai!- Um objeto entitulado "O livro de Poções de 2º ano" acabara de aterrisar na cabeça de Tiago.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


	4. Troca de olhares

Cap. 4

"Troca de olhares"

- Lily!!- repreendeu Lisa.

- Lisa... você me repreendendo... não estou te reconhecendo.

- Lily, eu sei que ele te provocou mas ela ainda sim me ajudou.- Lisa parou por instantes e pensou um pouco antes de continuar- mas bem que eu achei engraçado!!

- Errou o alvo Londsey- berrou Sirius do Salão Comunal.

- E quem disse que fui eu que joguei Black...- disse descendo as escadas de um modo sério...

- Não foi você Lisa? Ah... arranje outra desculpa, uma melhor de preferência... Só tinha você e a Evans subindo e acho que a Evans não se atreveria, ela é muito certinha- Lisa ria de leve e os dois garotos não entendiam o motivo dos risos da garota. " Essa garota é doida, acabo de descobrir que foi ela e ela só ri... vai entendê-la!!" pensava Tiago.

Derrepente um segundo livro, outro de poções, voara direto na cabeça de Tiago.

- Eu não me atreveria, não é Potter? Sou certinha demais, não é Potter? Acho que você e o seu cérebro do tamanho de uma azeitona erraram de novo, me atrevi, tanto que repeti minha façanha!- dizia um emaranhado de, agora, curtos cabelos rubros que descia lentamente as escadas que levavam ao dormitórios das meninas. Tiago e Sirius não tinham o que falar, apenas a fitavam espantados. Lisa apenas ria.- sem palavras Potter... olha estou espantada comigo mesma... consegui fazer Tiago Potter e Sirius Black ficarem sem palavras- disse com certo desdém.

- Um certo milagre para humanidade- disse Lisa ainda rindo.

- Você está se achando um Maximo agora, não é Evans?

- Estava bom demais para ser verdade...- murmurou para si mesma- Ora Potter, não fui eu que levei duas livradas na cabeça e fiquei sem palavras...

- E só por isso está se achando um Maximo...

- Da pra parar de rir Londsey...- disse Sirius ao perceber que a garota continuava a rir.

- Balck, a sua cara e a do Tiago foram as melhores!! Impossível parar de rir!!

- Bom, mas eu quero ver nossas caras amanhã de manhã- disse Sirius com um rosto maroto para Tiago, pegando o segundo livro de poções que fora lançado por Lílian.

- É, quando vocês estiverem perdendo pontos, ou até mesmo ganhando detenções por não terem entregado seus deveres de poções...

Lisa e Lílian nem tiveram tempo de responder, quando se deram conta os meninos já tinham subido para o dormitório, Tiago levando o primeiro livro de poções e Sirius o segundo.

-Lílian Evans- Lisa falou imitando Lílian- Aqueke segundo livro de poções não era o meu, era?

- Bom... Era...- respondeu receosa.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Bom Dia Lily!- disse Ana entrando no banheiro para escovar os dentes enquanto a ruiva trocava de roupa.- já acordou? O que houve?

- O Potter e o Black pegaram o meu livro de poções e o da Lisa.

- E eu posso saber por que eles fizeram isso?

- Bom...- disse Lílian corando um pouco- por que eu joguei os livro na cabeça do Potter.

- Ham?!?!- Ana não estava entendendo nada- mais por que?

- É uma longa historia Ana. Faz o seguinte, acorda a Lisa e pede para ela te explicar...- Lílian já estava se aproximando da saída.

-Mas Lily, você não vai esperar a gente?

- Não dá, tenho que pegar os livros antes que a Lisa acorde e me mate.

- Então corre por que ela já está acordando.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Remo...

- Oi Lílian, tudo bem? O que houve, você parece tão nervosa hoje

- Eu preciso falar com você, cadê os outros?

- lá em cima terminando de se arrumarem, você sabe como eles são vaidosos...

-É...sabe o que é Remo, é que... bem, ontem a noite seus amiguinhos pegaram o meu livro e o da Lisa...

- Eu sei... Eles ficaram a noite toda falando sobre isso, e me mostraram os livros também .

-Jura? Então você sabe aonde os livros estão? Remo, será que você não poderia pegá-los para mim?

- Não me meta nessa historia Lílian, eu sou amigo de todos vocês e não vou ajudar ninguém.

- OK, eu entendo seu lado...mas eu preciso desses livros para hoje...

- Sirius, Tiago, Pedro!- Remo saiu correndo ao encontro dos amigos- Pronto! Podemos tomar café?

- Sim, sim!Mas já não basta o Pedro de esfomeado,a gora tem você também.

- E o dormitório ficou vazio?- Lílian percebeu que Remo havia feito essa pergunta um pouco alta demais.

- Sim, os outros meninos já foram tomar café.

- Ah! Que bom!

Remo agora meio que empurrava os outros para fora do salão comunal. Mas antes que saísse lançou uma piscadinha cúmplice para Lílian.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Lílian Evans!- Sim, Ana tinha se esforçado. Como Lílian sabia disso? Era só olhar para cena em sua frente.

Lisa descia as escadas do dormitório voando. A camisa da escola ainda estava meia aberta, o button que Amos lhe dera mal preso na sua saia e tentava prender um rabo de cavalo nos cabelos, enquanto Ana corria atrás dela com seu casaco.

- Lílian, eu tentei segurá-la o maximo possível mas você sabe como ela é!

- Tudo bem Ana! Foi o bastante!

- O bastante para o que? O que você fez sem a minha autorização srta. Evans?

- Nada de mais Vossa Excelência...eu só fui tentar recuperar nossos livros de forma pcifica.

- ALELUIA alguém me ouve aqui! Então você foi pedir desculpa a eles?

- Cala a boca Ana! Até parece que a Lílian iria pedir desculpas para eles. Você não foi, né?

- Não é claro que não. Eu fui pedir ajuda ao Remo.

- E...

- Ele disse que não ia ajudar, mais me deu uma dica...

- Desembucha logo Lily!

- Calma Lisa, deixa a Lily continuar.

- Continuando: Ele me falou que o dormitório masculino está vazio...

- E o que nós ainda estamos fazendo aqui?

- LISA! Para e pensa um pouco: lembra daquela vez que eles tentaram entrar no nosso dormitório, eles não conseguiram não foi? E se a gente não conseguir?

- A gente só vai descobrir tentando.- Lisa se encaminhou para a escada que leva ao dormitório masculino.- Vamos logo!!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Remo... para...- disse Tiago encarando o amigo- O que deu em você?- Remo suava, mas nenhuma de seus amigos conseguiram perceber.

-Anh... fome? É fome...- continuou ao ver que eles não desconfiaram de nada- é que hoje eu acordei um pouco mais cedo que o normal e não fui tomar café, para esperar vocês, e agora estou com muita fome.

- Ta parecendo o Pedro...- disse Tiago voltando a andar normalmente.

- Hei...

- Ah... cala a boca Pedro- cortou Sirius antes que Pedro pudesse retrucar- aceite a mais dura verdade... você só pensa em comer...

- E em dormir!!- completou Tiago, assim os dois começaram a rir enquanto Pedro ficava cada vez mais emburrado. Remo disfarçava um riso, mas ainda estava preocupado. ! E se eles descobrirem que eu ajudei elas... mas eu não ajudei elas... tecnicamente não..." Remo estava completamente confuso em seus pensamentos que nem percebera que já estava no Salão Principal sentado na mesa da Grifinória

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Chegaram as diversões de hoje.- disse Sirius marotamente para Tiago.

- Hoje vai ser muito divertido!!- Tiago olhou significamente para Sirius, que na hora compreendeu, Remo não havia repreendido eles, como sempre fazia, Remo parecia estar no Japão ao invés de Hogwarts.

Lisa, Lílian e Ana acabaram de adentrar no Salão Principal, Lisa e Lílian com um sorriso triunfante no rosto e se sentaram bem longe dos meninos.

- Vamos cumprimentar nossos alvos de hoje...- disse Sirius se lavantando com Tiago- Você vem Remo? Remo? REMOO...

-Anh, sim? Que foi?- disse assustado saindo de seus confusos pensamentos.

- o Sirius perguntou se você vem com a gente para cumprimentar nossos alvos de hoje... então você vem?

- Ah não... eu estou terminando o café e depois a McGonnagal vai entregar os horários...

- então vamos logo Tiago...- logo depois disse em um sussurro- antes que ele saia do seu estado b aluado /b e nos repreenda.- Tiago riu de leve mas gostosamente e os dois foram em direção as garotas. Lílian fora a primeira a perceber que os dois se aproximavam.

- Podemos saber o motivo desses sorrisos se hoje vocês vão se dar mal?- falou Tiago depois de ficar alguns instantes encarando os olhos verdes de Lílian.

- Ora, nossa vida não interessa a vocês...- disse Lílian quebrando o contato que seus olhos tinham com o de Tiago. Os olhos dos dois custaram a romper tal ligação que nenhum dos dois sabiam explicar, ambos sentiram que só haviam eles no Salão Principal.

- E nem o motivo dos nossos sorrisos- completou Lisa encarando aquele emaranhado de cabelos negros e de olhos azuis. Eles se encararam por pouco tempo, pois logo Tiago e Lílian já estavam discutindo e Amos havia chegado perto de Lisa.

- Ora se não pe o Amos "Bundão" Diggory. Que feio ontem... nem para ajudar sua namoradinha...

- E quem disse que ela é minha namorada?- Lisa o encarou, seu olhar não era um dos melhores, ou melhor era o "olhar-perigoso-da-Condessa-Mor-Londsey" de acordo com a definição de Sirius Black. Sirius apenas ria. Amos nem chegou a falar nada, nem Lisa, pois Sirius já estava na saída do Salão Principal indo atrás de Tiago que saíra nervoso após de discutir com Lílian que mantinha um sorriso cansado pela briga.

O silencio pairou no local. Lílian ainda tentava absorver as palavras que falara para Tiago. Será que tinha sido muito dura? Amos parecia querer sumir. Sim ele sabia que o que ela poderia fazer não seria nada bom para ele.

Lisa se levantou sem falar nada a Amos- E vocês duas nem pensem em me seguir.- disse apontando para as amigas e logo depois saiu do Salão Principal extremamente nervosa. Amos achou melhor voltar para a mesa de sua casa, ele sabia que saíra no lucro, Lisa não falara e não fizera nada à ele. Lílian e Ana nem pensaram em segui-la após verem seu "olhar-perigoso-da-Condessa-Mor-Londsey", sabiam até onde ela tinha ido, era o lugar favorito dela, o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde Billus transitava livrimente, coisa que Sirius não suportava e sempre era um motivo para os dois discutirem. Ana e Lílian sabiam que a possibilidade de lisa aparecer na primeira aula era remota.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

-Tiago... você está bem?- perguntou Sirius cansado de correr atrás de Tiago.

- Estou... é que... não sei... ela pareceu por um instante tão... Ah esquece... estou ficando louco... só fiquei nervoso com o que ouvi.

Flashback

Os olhares de Tiago e Lílian se cruzaram novamente.

- Estou te estranhando Evans...- disse ainda e encarando nos olhos e sendo fortemente correspondido.- Você não está nem preocupada por eu estar com o seu livro de poções... o professor Slughorn vai ficar tão desapontado...

- Ah Potter... com certeza isso ele não vai... alias, hoje mesmo recebi uma coruja dele me convidando para fazer parte do clube do Slug... e eu, é claro, aceitei, soube que só se entram os melhores alunos nesse clube.- disse rompendo, com dificuldade, o olhar que mantinham.

- E quem disse que eu não fui convidado?

- Foi é?

- Fui, ele disse que eu tenho um futuro promissor...

- E um papai e uma mamãe com uma excelente posição no ministério, alem de ser puro sangue.- interrompeu Lílian. Agora Lílian o encarava com triunfo e Tiago a encarava com ódio, ele sentiu como se milhares de "estupefaças" o atingisse.

- Nunca mais fale assim da minha família, se o Slughorn me convidou pra esse clube, é por que eu sou bom aluno tanto quanto você, sua metida a inteligente sabe-tudo.

- Hoje estou de tão bom humor que nem você vai me fazer ficar de mau-humor. E se você é tão bom aluno quanto eu, e não sei... Mas eu tenho certeza que se eu fui convidada pra esse clube, foi porque eu certamente tenho capacidade o suficiente, porque eu não tenho família de nome nem nada, meu pai é um simples comerciante e minha mãe dona-de-casa. Já você, só tem a família como motivos para entrar no clube... pais vive atrapalhando as aulas e levando tudo na brincadeira. Acho que é só repensarmos todos os nossos atos para descobrirmos quem está certo. E nesse caso EU.- finalizou triunfante, mantia um sorriso cansado pela discussão, mas este se alargou ainda mais ao ver que Tiago saira correndo pelo Salão Principal.

Fim do Flashback

- Tiago calma, você vai se deixar abater por causa daquela sabe-tudo? E nós sabemos muito bem que ela está certa. Nós só atrapalhamos as aulas... você só está nesse clube por causa da sua família, eu só não entrei porque sou o desastre dos Black, alem do mais poção nunca foi seu forte.

- Eu sei, mas você acha que eu vou assumir isso pra ela...

- Eu acho que seria melhor... ela iria quebrar a cara, ela nunca iria imaginar que você iria concondar com ela... iria ser a cena de ontem ao inverso.

- Você tem razão- disse se levantando.

- Agora vamos encontrar o Remo para pegar nossos horários- disse Sirius acompanhando o amigo.

- Vai indo na frente... eu já vou.

- Ok... mas vê se não demora- então seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal depois de ver Tiago balançar a cabeça afirmativamente com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto.

" O que está acontecendo com você Tiago Potter. Foram 3 olhares presos aqueles olhos verdes amendoados, e sem raiva nem rancor. Era um olhar tão puro... tão velo... a cala-a-boca Tiago Potter... agora deixa eu ir atrás do Sirius entes que eu pense mais besteiras" E assim fez.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul puro, estava sentada em um sofá no salão comunal da Grifinória acariciando um gato, de pelos negros e olhos azuis como os da dona, que estava em seu colo.

" Como pude ser tão burra, Amos gostar de mim... eu sou uma boba mesmo, como eu queria não ter me a..."

- Já vou Sirius... só vou pegar uma pena no dormitório, pode indo.

- Ok- esses berros a interromperam de seus devaneios e a garota já não estava mais sozinha. Havia um garoto magrelo de cabelos pretos e olhos castanho esverdeados cobertos por um óculos de armação redonda. O garoto a observou e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Lisa você está bem?

- Eu?- ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente- Estou, é que eu gostaria de poder não me importar com que o Diggory disse.

- Ah o Sirius me contou... Olha, não fica assim, é besteira... Ele é um bundão...- Lisa riu e Tiago a acompanhou.

- É verdade- disse parando de rir. O silencio tomou conta do lugar, Tiago ainda estava cabisbaixo e Lisa um pouco melhor.

- Tiago... O que aconteceu? Você não me parece muito bem.

- Não foi nada, é que a sua amiguinha falou para mim umas verdades e eu não quis aceitar e nós discutimos.- Tiago contou o que ocorreu, sabia que podia contar com Lisa, assim como Lílian contava com Remo.

-Ah Tiago, não fique assim, você sabe que a Lílian gosta de brigar com você desde o ano passado... e você também, só que vocês são dois cabeças duras e não aceitam a verdade dita pelo outro... Mas eu ainda acho que no fundo, no fundo vocês se amam... ou pelo menos se gostam- completou Lisa como precaução, já que Tiago não havia demonstrado indiferença ao comentário.

Tiago agradeceu por não ter contado à Lisa os olhares presos a amiga dela. Sabia que se contasse iria ser pior, e agora tinha certeza.

-Vamos para a aula? Temos DCAT e depois dois tempos de Historia da Magia- disse sem entusiasmo se levantando e estendendo a mãe para ajudá-la a se levantar. Billus saiu de seu colo e deitou-se fronte a lareira que estava acesa. Lisa abriu um sorriso ao ouvir dois tempos de História da Magia, aceitou a mão de Tiago, pegou sua mochila e form os dois para a aula de DCAT.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 


	5. Ciumes ou não?

Cap. 5

"Ciúmes ou Não?"

Lisa e Tiago saíram da 2ª aula de História da Magia, rindo mais alto que o normal. Elas haviam passado a aula toda juntos, tentando acertar pequenas bolinhas de papel dentro do tinteiro dos colegas e amigos para ver a tinta cair sobre eles.

Ana tinha pequenos respingos de tinta pelo braço, já Lílian tinha uma grande mancha na camisa e na gravata de seu uniforme. Remo e Sirius ainda não haviam percebido, mas suas roupas estavam cheias de manchas de tinta, e ambos não percebiam, pois simplesmente não conseguiam parar de rir. Pedro era o motivo dos risos, ele estava com os cabelos pingando tinta preta de seu tinteiro, e suas vestes nem se fala, estavam por inteiras pretas... não se via nem o dourado da Grifinória.

Os dois saíram para fora do castelo, Lílian, Ana, Sirius e Remo foram trocar suas vestes para irem almoçar. Pedro fora direto almoçar, mal se importou por estar "pintado", só se importou em estar com fome, e que o almoço já estava servido.

- Cadê a Lisa?- perguntara Ana olhando para todos os lados.

- Não sei... ela sumiu...- respondeu Lílian também olhando para os lados a procura da amiga desaparecida.

- O Tiago também sumiu...- disse Remo reparando nessa pequena conhecidência.

- Ah, nem me fala no Potter...é bom mesmo ele continuar sumido...olha só essa mancha...

- E olha o que a Londsey fez comigo...- Os quatro pararam para digerir a informação, era muitta coisa em poucos segundos, Lisa Londsey e Tiago Potter juntos.

- Ah, Meu Merlin...Black, seu amiguinho está junto e brincando com a minha amiga...

- Ora Evans... não comece... isso é impossível...o Tiago sabe o quanto eu odeio a Londsey, ele nunca faria isso...

- Não sei não Black...eles estão amigos demais pro meu gosto... tenho medo aonde isso possa dar...- disse séria e preocupada. Sirius pensou por alguns instantes e logo ficou serio e preocupado também... ambos estavam com medo do que poderia vir a acontecer.

-Vocês estão preocupados com o que?- perguntou Remo os encarando.

- Eles tem o direito de serem amigos...- disse Ana complementando Remo.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

Lisa sentou em baixo da árvore em frente ao lago.

-Lisa, tenho que lhe dar os parabéns- riu Tiago sentando ao seu lado- a bolinha de papel que você acertou no tinteiro do Pedro, fez voar tinta para todo o lado...- ele deu uma risada lembrando da cena. Lisa ficou em silencio olhando para o lago.

-Lisa? Você está bem?- perguntou Tiago ao ver que a menina não respondia.

- Eu? Anh? O que?- falou ela saindo de seus devaneios.

- Eu estava lhe dando os parabéns pela bolinha que você jogou no tinteiro do Pedro.

- Ah... mas não prestei atenção na aula... aquele idiota fez um gigante estrago. Não prestei atenção...

- Você está se referindo ao Sirius?

-Não ao Diggory.

-Ah...

- E graças a ele não prestei atenção na aula da minha matéria favorita...

- História da Magia?

- Aham, eu ajudo sempre a Lily e a Ana.

- Como você consegue gostar de História da Magia?

-Eu acho interessante...

- Não tem sono?

- nem um pouco, já em transfiguração...- Tiago riu. Ela atirava cada vez mais pedras e mais forte. Ela estava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Lisa...o que foi?- disse Tiago meio confuso. Agora é que ele não estava entendendo nada. Lisa estava rindo a 5 segundos atrás, não estava? Isto quer dizer que ela estava feliz! E em menos de 1 segundo ela estava triste. "meninas são estranhas" foi o que o garoto pode concluir antes de Lisa se levantar e começar a atirar pedras com mais força no lago.

- Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

- Lisa o que foi?- A menina nada respondera- Lisa? Você está bem?

- Sim

- Tem certeza- perguntou ao ver a cara de incerteza da morena.

- Não... Você sabe o que é achar q eu garoto gosta de você, você se corresponde com ele as férias inteiras e ele vem e te da um button ridículo e diz na frente de todo mundo que não tem nada com você...- disse empurrando Tiago contra a árvore.

- Bem... eu...- Tiago mal pode responder, pois Lisa havia colado seus lábios contra os do garoto rapidamente e logo em seguida saira e correra desesperada.

Tiago escorregou as costas pelo tronca da arvore até se sentar. " meninas SÃO absolutamente estranhas." Concluiu ainda se sentindo estranho... tentava absorver o que ocorreu a segundos atrás, Lisa Londsey havia beijado ele e fugira depois.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

Tiago perdeu as contas de quantas horas ficara ali sentado debaixo da mesma arvore. Já havia anoitecido quando Tiago resolveu voltar ao castelo, ele sabia q havia perdido absolutamente todas as aulas depois do almoço, mas pouco ligou, não estava com a mínima vontade e cabeça para assistir as aulas.

O salão Comunal estava praticamente vazio, Lílian Evans, Ana Differ estavam sentadas fazendo seus deveres, estavam concentradas que nem perceberam a presença do garoto e haviam mais alguns alunos do 5º e 7º ano, tavez do mesmo jeito que as duas garotas, deveriam estar estudando para seus N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's. Tiago continuou seu percurso e chegou ao seu destino, uma porta escrita "ALUNOS DO 2º ANO", entrou pela porta e encontrou Sirius terminando de se trocar, pelos seus cabelos molhados, Sirius havia acabado de sair do banho.

- Tiago Potter...aonde você se meteu a tarde inteira?

- Eu estava pensando...cadê o resto?

- Remo na biblioteca, Pedro comendo na cozinha, Frank não sei, Jonathan não sei e Carl também não sei... mas não fuja do assunto Tiago...pensando? e você é de sumir e ficar pensando horas e horas? Vai conta logo o q aconteceu...

- Bem...ahn...por onde eu começo...

- Pelo final é que não dá- respondeu impaciente.

- Ta...bem...uma...ahnn...garota...

- Bom começo uma garota!

-Bem...me beijou- disse receoso.

- Sério?- Tiago confirmou com a cabeça- Como foi?

- Estranho...confuso...até agora não digeri o que aconteceu

-Como assim?

-Anh, bem...a garota tava conversando toda feliz comigo, logo depois ficou triste, eu perguntei se ela estava bem, ela disse que sim, ai eu perguntei se ela tinha certeza, ai ela falou que não, ficou nervosa com um outro menino, foi me empurrando até a árvore e quando fui falar ela me beijou e saiu correndo...foi confuso e estranho...

- Quem foi a doida?

-Bem...anh... a Lisa...- disse receoso.

-A LONDSEY?- Tiago confirmou com a cabeça.- eu não posso acreditar...Tiago agora quem precisa digerir a informação sou eu...melhor eu ir respirar um pouco- e assim saiu perplexo do quarto.

- O que passa na cabeça das pessoas?- perguntou para si mesmo entrando no banho.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

- Oi Ana, Oi Lily!

- Oi Remo!- responderam as duas.

-Vocês viram o Tiago? Estou começando a ficar preocupado..ele nunca some assim..

- Ele ainda não apereceu?

-Não Ana...- Lílian nem parecia ouvir a conversa;

-Estranho...nem a Lisa...

-O Tiago está no quarto Remo...

- Que bom Sirius.

-Mas o que aconteceu é chocante...

- Pela sua cara deve ser mesmo Black.

- E é Evans, o Tiago me contou que a sua amiguinha Condessa-Mor Londsey beijou ele- Sirius estava nervoso com o ocorrido e Lílian, para piorar a situação de todos, desmaia.

-Lili, Lily...

-Sim Ana? Ah eu estava dormindo e sonhei que o Black tinha vindo contar que a Lisa beijou o Potter...

- Não foi um sonho querida Lily... foi real...- fala Ana calmamente antes que Lílian tenha mais um desmaio ou uma crise de nervosismo.

- Eu não acredito... Não é possível.

-Acredite Evans, eu estou tão chocando quanto você...E eu que era o tarado.

-Mas esse não é o caso, o caso é, ele é o Potter...

-Ana acho melhor nós sairmos daqui- sussurrou Remo no ouvido de Ana.

-Verdade- assim ambos saíram para não tomarem partido da briga que esta prestes a começar.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

-Não precisava ter desmaiado Evans- disse se sentando ao lado da garota.

-Olha, francamente, eu ainda não acredito nessa história...ela é muito louca...

- Eu sei Evans, mas foi o próprio Tiago que me contou e ele estava sumido junto com a Londsey. E você não viu a cara que ele estava quando chegou. Ele me contou do beijo, mas não tinha falado quem era... só depois que ele contou que foi a Londsey, então eu sai do quarto, sem querer saber de mais nada...

- Eu faria o mesmo Black...Hei...onde o Remo e a Ana foram?

-Não sei, acho que eles não querem tomar partido...

-Mas...bem, foi só um beijo, certo Black?

- Esse não é o problema...o problema vai ser se não for apenas um beijo.

- Eu vou ser totalmente contra a qualquer coisa que os dois tiverem juntos.

- Eu também Evans, eu também...

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

Lílian se trancara no banheiro de seu dormitório para pensar em tudo o que ocorrera nesses poucos minutos. Lisa chegara, e as 3 amigas discutiram, tanto que a garota, agora trancada sozinha no banheiro, empurro Lisa para que ela saísse de seu caminho. As palavras de Lisa não saiam de sua cabeça.

i FlashBack

- Ah, e o que você sabe sobre problemas de verdade?NADA!

-Lílian, você poderia me dizer o motivo dessa briga? È por mim ou pelo Potter?

-Ora Lisa, não faça me rir!- Lílian se sento na escrivaninha e pegou um pergaminho e uma pena.

- Não agora eu quero saber a resposta.- Lisa virou a cadera de frente a L´lian- me diga, Lílian... você gosta do Potter?

- Não fale besteiras Lisa, o motivo dessa briga é lógico que é por você estar contaminada pelo Potter.- Lílian desviou o olhar de Lisa- Você deveestar com muito sono mesmo, está falando coisas sem nexo- Lílian empurrou Lisa para trás e correu para o banheiro.

Fim do FlashBack /i 

" O que está acontecendo comigo?" disse escorregando as costas na porta trancada do banheiro.

" O que está acontecendo com você Lílian Evans."

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

Sirius chegou no dormitório e deparou-se com todos os garotos dormindo. Quando ia se aproximando de sua cama, um garoto de cabelos negros extremamente arrepiados se levantou e o encarou de frente.

- Onde você estava? Você sumiu.

- Tiago, eu não estou muito afim de conversar agora... tenho medo das próximas revelações de Tiago Potter.

- Sirius não fale assim... esse beijo não foi de propósito...

- O problema não é o beijo e sim a pessoa.

- Mas a Lisa é legal e divertida, até um pouco bo...

- Ah, era só o que me faltava... agora vai enumerar as qualidades da Londsey?- interrompeu Sirius- Eu não vou agüentar isso...- então virou-se de costas e saiu do dormitório batendo a porta, que fez Remo acordar.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou sonolento.

- Sirius... Com Ciúmes - e assim foi se deitar.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

Eram 3 da manhã e Lílian não conseguia dormir. Resolveu, então, descer para o Salão Comunal. Pegou um pena e um pergaminho e desceu. Ela estava trajando um pijama branco sob um robe rosa. No Salão Comunal, Lílian se deparou com um emaranhado de cabelos negros, despenteados elegantemente. Lílian o conhecia, ele estava em seu ano, era amigo do Potter.

- Black? É você?

- Anh, quem está ai? Ah,é você Evans.

- Por que você está aqui?

- Não consegui agüentar o Tiago. E você? – O garoto disse sem tirar os olhos da lareira.

- Insônia...

- Por causa da Londsey?

- Um pouco... Mas as insônias são normais para mim. Mas o que o Potter fez para você vir pra cá?

O Garoto não respondeu. Ficou parado, olhando o fogo.

_ i "Talvez ele não queira conversar..." /i _Foi o que pensou Lílian, antes de se sentar numa poltrona, e começar a escrever.

- Evans... O garoto chamou após longos 5 minutos, em que a garota não parou nem só por um instante a pena.

- Sim?

- Eu estava pensando...

- Sobre?

- A pergunta que você me fez...

- E? – Lílian já estava impaciente com a demora do garoto.

- Por que b **você** /b ficou tão brava com a Lisa?

- Oras, por que ela simplesmente faz as coisas sem pensar. Não pensa nas conseqüências que seus atos podem ter. Ela tem que crescer! Não é mais uma garotinha, que pode fazer tudo que bem entende sem se responsabilizar por seus atos! - Lílian disse isso com uma certa indignação.

- Só isso?

- Só. Por que, haveria de ter mais?

- Não... É que... Quando você me perguntou, o que o Potter fez pra eu vir pra cá. Eu não consegui achar a uma resposta... Pensei que talvez, nós estivéssemos bravos com eles por... i _Ciúmes_ /i ?

- b **Ciúmes** /b ? – Lílian repetiu pra si mesma, como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Sim, Ciúmes...

Lílian começou a rir. Uma risada aberta e gostosa.

i _ "Eu? Ciúmes? _ b _Potter_ /b _? Coma Lisa? Por causa de um beijo idiota? Black, só pode estar delirando!_ /i _"_ Mais enquanto Lílian repetia isso pra si mesma, parecia haver um pouco de verdade nisso tudo.

- Explique-se, Black! – A Garota meio que ordenou, parando de rir imediatamente.

- Eu acho, que vocês dois estão com medo, medo de perder um de seus melhores amigos, pra alguém "desconhecido"...

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem Sirius, eu acordei logo após você ter batido a porta, tentei dormir novamente, mas Tiago andava de um lado para o outro com passos barulhentos.

-Desculpa... eu não quis te acordar, mas ele pediu...

-Ok... mas então... vocês estão com medo de perderem seus melhores amigos para o "desconhecido"

- Remo, eu sei que você tem essas suas viagens às vezes, e que é meio aluadinho e tal... Mais é sério meu amigo, isso esta piorando... Acho que você deveria consultar a madame pomfrey

- Acho que tenho que concordar com o ser ao meu lado... Por que, pra você achar que eu, b **Lílian Evans /b **, estou com ciúmes do b **Potter /b **, você esta muito mal mesmo!

- Não estou dizendo, Srta. b **Evans /b **, que a Srta. está com ciúmes do Potter. –Remo fez questão de enfatizar o sobrenome da Garota. – Estou dizendo, que você esta com medo de perder sua amiga, para o Tiago. Como se ele fosse roubar algo de você.

- Remo, isso é totalmente ridículo! O Thiago não gosta da Londsey, e a Londsey não gosta do Thiago!

- E quem pode afirmar isso? Hein, Sirius?

- Oras, eles mesmo!

- E quem pode afirmar que b **você /b **não gosta dela?

- Remo, Chega! Você já passou dos limites! Boa Noite!- disse indo em direção ao buraco do retrato.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

- Lisa...

O Garoto a chamou. Um pouco de receio em sua voz. Um pouco de medo.

- Ola Tiago! – A Garota abriu um sorriso. – Sente-se... Sabe, eu não mordo.

- É, mais beija! – Disse o outro garoto enquanto passava por onde os dois estavam sentados, e indo se sentar um pouco distante.

Por um segundo, por um pequeno e rápido segundo, Lisa pareceu corar. Mas apenas por um pequeno segundo. Logo a Garota já estava de pé.

- Hei, Black, Porque você não cuida da sua vida?- Tiago puxou a garota, pra que ela voltasse a se sentar, _ i "Lisa, Para! Por favor, sem encrencas no café da manha!" /i _

- Hei, Tiago, Porque você não beija a Londsey, pra ver se ela cala a boca?-Pedido totalmente ignorado. Lisa já estava de pé de novo.

- Sabe Black, pelo menos ele beija  u alguém. /u 

- Com alguém como você, eu preferia não beijar ninguém!- O Salão Principal estava em um completo silencio, todos os alunos estavam interessados na briga.

Tiago estava sentado na mesa, seus olhos iam de Lisa para Sirius, de Sirius para Lisa, olhava ambos com clemência para que ambos parassem com aquilo. Sirius olhava com seu olhar mais triunfante para Lisa. "Se ele quer briga, é briga que ela terá" pensava o garoto. Lisa o olhava com ódio mortal, e a vontade de pular em cima de Sirius e arrancar fio por fio daquela cabeleira negra e a súbita vergonha de ter o Salão inteiro olhando para eles.

- Você não parecia ter a mesma opinião quando me beijou ano passado na plataforma 9 ¾ - disse a garota. Vários "huuuuuuu" foram exclamados pelos alunos. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Sirius. Aquilo parecia um jogo trouxa de ping pong.

-Eu te beijei?- Sirius riu- Faça me rir Londsey...Não é só por que o Bundão Diggory te deu o fora, que você pode sair por ai inventando essas estórias e beijando o primeiro que vê pela frente- Os olhares se voltam para Lisa

-Black, seu idiota, imbecil e...e...- Lisa estava cogitando seriamente em pular em cima do garoto e arrancar fio pr fio do cabelo dele- Os olhares estão em Sirius novamente. Mas Lisa não disse nada.

-Parem os dois! AGORA!-Tiago sentiu todos os olhares em sua direção- Que saco!- será que vocês dois não conseguem se controlar nem no café-da-manhã? Ainda é o segundo dia de aulas...caramba... Sirius, eu sei que você é meu amigo, mas se você não calar a boca agora, faço eu mesmo. E Lisa, eu b preciso /b falar com você!- Tiago saiu andando em direção a saída do Salão Principal.

-Tiago...espera- disse Lisa tentando alcançá-lo. Sirius ainda tentava absorver o que o amigo acabara de lhe dizer.

Sirius se sentara pasmo na mesa da Grifinória. Remo chegara perto de Sirius, e decididamente, Sirius não estava nada bem.

- Sirius você está bem?

-Aquele era o Tiago? Não pode ser ele, ele está diferente...ele nunca falou assim...é aquela garota, a Londsey...é a única explicação- falava Sirius, meio sem nexo, mas Remo entendera.

Lílian entrara correndo no Salão Principal, procurava alguém.

-Remo, Ana, Black, o que aconteceu?A lisa passou por mim com o Potter e nem me falou nada, só me olhou e continuou a segui-lo.

- Eu sei Evans, aconteceu muita coisa antes de chegar- então Sirius começou a contar o ocorrido.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

- Venha, a gente precisa conversar...

- Mais, eu to com fome... Com essa confusão toda eu nem tomei café... Espera só um pouquinho...

E dizendo isso, Lisa entrou mais uma vez no Salão, pegou um guardanapo e começou a encher de bolinhos.

- Agora deu pra roubar bolinhos, hein Londsey?

Lisa se contentou a mostra a língua pro grifinório que estava sentado do seu lado.

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 

- Lisa...

- Pronto, peguei alguns bolinhos pra gente!

- Lisa...

- Espero que você goste de morango, e Tonto do Sirius jogou todos os de chocolate no prato dele quando eu fui pegar uns...

- Lisa...

- Pode falar, Ti...

- Lisa...

- Ai, Que Droga Tiago! Fala logo, Você só fica no Lisa, Lisa! Eu sei que meu nome é muito bonito, mais você podia parar de enrolar. Tipo, desse jeito você me deixa curiosa! E isso não é legal...

– LISA!

– Que?

– Caramba! Deixa eu falar!

Um Suspiro. Por que pra ela as coisas pareciam tão fáceis? Por que ela nada parecia ter mudado? Por que ela não se sentia constrangida como ele?

– É sobre ontem... Sobre o beijo...

– Sim... – "_Talvez ela não quisesse falar sobre isso..."_

– Por que você fez aquilo?

– Não sei... – _ i _"_Tah, ela não quer falar..." /i _

– Lisa, é sério – _ i "Mas eu preciso falar..." /i _ – Isso ta dando o maior rolo! Eu briguei com o Sirius ontem por isso... E eu sei que você não deve ter tido uma conversa nada agradável ontem com suas amigas, por que o Remo me contou!

– Ai, Tiago! Não sei... Eu nem mesmo sei por que fiz aquilo ontem... Talvez eu estivesse brava, talvez confusa... Talvez triste...

Tiago pousou o braço nos ombros de Lisa e puxou a garota pra mais perto. Ele sabia do que a amiga precisava.

– Escuta Liz... O Amos é um imbecil. – Lisa deu um pequeno sorriso – E eu sou seu amigo, você sabe que pode confiar em mim... Então, se aquele idiota te deixar triste de novo... Você fala pra mim, que eu vou dar um jeito nele. Okay?

- Pode deixar, Ti... Eu consigo dar um jeito nele... Se e a dei um até no Sirius...

- É... – Um Sorriso – É verdade... Eu tinha me esquecido... – Uma Gargalhada.

- Ta, mais agora você vai ter que me dizer, Por que você brigou com o Sirius ontem?

- Pelo o que você acha... Por ciúmes.

- Ciúmes?

- É...

center ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Mah & Tha¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ /center 


	6. As pazes

As pazes - cap 6

Já havia se passado 1 mês que Lílian e Lisa e Tiago e Sirisu estavam brigados... Todo dia era a mesma coisa, brigas e mais brigas e mais brigas. Lílian e Tiago estavam fazendo dupla de Feitiços, já que o professor sorteara as duplas e para a infelicidade da ruiva foi o moreno seu sorteado. E Lisa estava fazendo dupla com ninguem menos que Sirius Black, que também não estava gostando de sua dupla, na verdade, todos os 4 estavam detestando o parceiro de aula. Ana acabara indo com uma menina Corvinal chamada Laura Hints. E Remo havia ido viajar por que o tio de seu pai havia morrido.

E como Lílian é uma aluna exepcional, ela se concentrava na aula e pouco ligava para Tiago, que estava dormindo, como em todas as aulas. Já Sirius começou a provocar Lisa, que tentava prestar atenção.

- Hei Londsey- disse baixo ao seu ouvido- ta boa a visão ai? Quer que eu mande o Tiago virar para você beijar ele?- Disse apontando para a cabeça de Tiago que estava sentado a sua frente, dormindo, ao lado de Lílian que ainda prestava atenção na aula.

- Cale-a-boca seu imprestável. Eu não quero beijá-lo.- Disse perdendo a paciencia com o garoto.

- Ora Londsey... vai me dizer que você não quer beija-lo? Ou será que você está com ciumes do Tiago estar sentado com a Evans?- Disse com seu sorriso maroto.

- Você vai se calar Black? Ou eu vou ter que tomar medidas dráticas?- disse apontando a varinha para o peito do garoto.

- Acho que é ciumes mesmo Londsey... Por dentro você deve estar querendo ficar lá no lugar da Evans... Por que você quer roubar, ou melhor, você já roubou meu melhor amigo pra você- Disse apontando a varinha também.

-Cale a sua boca imbecil... Densaugeo- berrou a menina fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela. Tiago que acabara de acordar dava risadas de Sirius que estava com dentes enormes, não só Tiago, toda a sala de feitiços ria dele.

-Srta. Londsey a grifinória acaba de perder 15 pontos por isso.- disse o professor.

Mas não adiantou muito, pois em poucos instantes Sirius lançara o feitiço cara-de-lesma, e a garota agora vomitava lesmas sem parar. Lílian correra para ajudar a amiga e Ana também.

-Lisa você está bem?- disse Lílian em seu tom de extrema preocupação.

- Eu... blergh...acho...blergh...que...blergh...vou...blergh...desmai...- Sim Lisa desmaiou depois de tanto vomitar lesmas, Lílian e Ana, entraram em desespero, e levaram a amiga para a enfermaria, e Sirius também fora para a enfermaria, e perdeu 15 pontos para a grifinória também. Sirius fora levado pelo o professor, já que Tiago mal se importou com o amigo.

Mah & Tha

-Bom Dia dorminhocaa!!- Disse Lílian com felicidade de ver a amiga acordar.

- O que aconteceu?- disse Lisa sem entender nda- Você não deveria estar feliz de ter acontecido algo ruim comigo? A gente não tava brigadas?

- 1 pergunta de cada vez: 1) O Black te lançou o feitiço cara de lesma e você desmaiou logo depois, mas antes disso você lançou um densaugeo no Black. Ele está morreno de ódio de você... e acho que ele e o Potter fizeram as pazes... ele não sai de perto do Black.- disse num sussurro olhando pelo canto dos olhos para Sirius, deitado com dentes ainda enormes, e Tiago, do seu lado de pé. 2) Eu vi que a nossa briga era uma burrice, vi que você deve ter tido um bom motivo para fazer o que fez... além do mais eu não ia deixar minha melhor amiga na pior!!!- Lílian abriu um sorriso que fez Lisa abrir um do dobro do tamanho!!!

- Ai Lily, nem sei o que dizer agora...

- Acho que você podia contar o que você me contou outro dia, né... é exatamente o que a Lily quer saber!- falou Ana sorrindo por não estar mais em um fogo cruzado entre as amigas.

- Boa ideia Ninha!!

- Ninha?

- É Lily, é que a srta Londsey aqui começou a ter preguiça de me chamar de Aninha, e comieçou a me chamar de Ninha...

-Ahh... bem é uma história bem normal... daqui a pouco ela vai encurtar o Lily!!!- Ana e Lílian deram uma gargalhada gostosa, enquanto Lisa pensava em algo mirabolante, como sempre.

-É você tem razão Lily também é muito comprido!! Que tal Lil?? Gostei... Lil é bem legal!! O que você achou Lil?

- Ai Lisa você não tem jeito mesmo né?!- as três cairam na gargalhada.

-Agora Lisa eu qureo saber o que você contou pra Ana e que vai me contar agora?

- Bem Lil, é o senguinte, lembra que o Amos falou muitas coisas ruins de mim na quele dia... e ai eu fiquei no Salão Comunal, até que o Tiago chegou e ele estava bravo com você, e ai estavamos os dois mal, então nós nos consolamos e acabamos ficando amigos.ai depois da aula nós fomos de baixo da arvore grande perto do lago, e ai eu tive uma crise " Eu odeio Amos Bundão Diggory" e ai o Tiago não entendia mais nada e eu comecei a me descontrolar e não sei o que me deu, eu beijei ele de leve e sai correndo, eu queria é mostrar pro Amos que alguem podia se interessar por mim, mas não deu certo e quase perdi a minha melhor amiga...

- Ah Lisa!! Me perdoa... agora que eu sei a história eu vou acabar com a raça do Diggory, ai dele se vier falar comigo, nem que seja pra falar que vai se suicidar.- Lisa deu uma risada.

- não sei o que faria sem vocês!! Hei Madame... e já posso ir? To cansada de ficar aqui...- Berrou Lisa ao ver Madame Ponfrey.

- Pode sim srta., mas só um lembrete, isto aqui é uma enfermaria e não um estádio de quadribol.- As três riram e voltaram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Mah & Tha

-Thiago o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? O que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?- perguntou Sirius acordando pela quarta vez.

- Oras Sirius, eu sou seu amigon né... não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho.E seus dentes estão voltando ao normal só agora.

- E a Londsey?

- Saiu já faz uma hora com suas amiguinhas...

- E por que você não foi atras dela?

- Sirius Black, você sabe muito bem que eu acho que garotas são bestas...e eu iria adorar ficar com a Evasn pra deixar ela caidinha por mim e eu depois desistir dela... ia ser muito legal fazer isso com ela!! Com a Lisa é muita amizade... sabe, ela me entende de vez em quando!

- Ta bom... agora se eu fosse ficar com alguem pra depois lagar eu iria fazer com a Londsey, e nem vem falar nada, eu faria com a Londsey e ponto final, eu até posso entender sua amizade, mas eu não preciso ser amigo dela também.- disse fechando a cara.

- Ta bom Sirius, mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

-Amigos de novo?

- Claro!!

Mah & Tha

No final de semana Remo voltou a Hogwarts, estva um pouco arranhado e abatido. Mas continuava com o mesme jeito de sempre.

-Nossa, está um clima habitavel esse dormitório!!- disse alegre entrando no dormitorio do segundo ano!

-REMOOO!!- berraram Sirius e Tiago.

-Você voltou!!- falou Sirius.- Sentimos a sua falta!!

- Eu e o Sirius fizemos as pazes...

- Graças a Merlin- falou aliviado.

- Como foi as coisas lá na sua casa Remo?

-Ah sirius foram tranquilas...

- Que bom!!- falou Tiago.

Mah & Tha


	7. Preparativos

Capitulo 7

Preparativos

É. As coisas tinham voltado ao normal em Hogwarts... pelo menos, era o quê parecia. Nada de alunas da Grifinória e da Sonserina brigando nos corredores, nem Alunos da Grifinória jogando feitiços uns nos outros, nem camas ocupadas na Enfermaria por pré-adolescentes com dentes gigantes, ou vomitando lesmas.

"Normais de mais." Pensou Dumbledore consigo mesmo. "Afinal, o quê estava acontecendo nessa escola?"

- Falou comigo Profº?

- Óh, não Minerva. Só pensei alto demais. – E Dumbledore deu mais uma olhada nas messas das casas a sua frente. Onde os jovens pareciam comer até meio 'normalmente'.

- Calma a escola, não? – A profª tentou iniciar assunto.

- É até demais... Oquê houve com esses adolescentes?

- Bem, eu queria mesmo converçar com o Sr. Professor. Bem, os alunos estavam nos dando muitos problemas ultimamente. Principalmente, alguns – E minerva deu uma olhadela para a mesa da grifinória – e, bem. Eu Fiz um acordo com as casas.

- Um acordo?

- Sim. Nada de brigas, bagunças e problemas. Por três semanas.

- E os alunos toparam? – Dumbledore parecia não acreditar.

- Bem, não precisei falar com todos. – Minerva deu sua olhadela de novo – Só com alguns em especial.

- Minerva. Oquê você ofereceu em troca? – Dumbledore parecia asustado.

- Óh, nada de mais... Bem, lembra de nossos planos do Baile de Inverno?

- Óh, sim... O que eles tem haver com isso?

- Bem, ele tera que ser antecipado. Para o proximo mês.

- Mas... ainda é outono!

- Ótimo, então será um baile de outono!

Dumbledore deu uma risada aberta para a Profª a seu lado. Sim, a conhecia á anos, mas sempre se surpreendia com essa sua personalidade. A verdade era que a Professora queria uma festa, e essa foi a desculpa mais plausivel que ela achou.

- Sim Minerva. Você tera sua festa.

- Obrigada Alvo.

Mah & Tha

**A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts apresenta:**

_**O Baile de Outono**_

_Data: 15 de novembro _

_Horário:20:00_

_Vestes: De Gala._

_Todos os alunos deverão ter acompanhantes. O Baile contará com: a Escolha da Princesa, do Principe, da Rainha, do Rei e dos Melhores Dançarinos (Casal) do Baile._

Uma pequena aglomeração se amontoava no quadro de avisos.

- Oque será? – Perguntou Ana com visivel interesse pra Lílian.

- Sei lá, um jogo idiota de quadribol, um campeonato qualquer.

- Olha quem fala. A Dona do grupo de Xadrez!- falou Tiago se intrometendo.

- Ah, não. Tiago, para! Eu não quero aguentar vocês logo de manha. – Ana reclamou, meio pra ela mesma.

- Algo bem mais util do que ficar babando nos imbecis que fazem parte do time de quadribol da grifinória, esperando serem os próximos.

- Agente não fica babando neles...- reclamou Tiago quase se irritando.

- Não, sou eu que assito todos os treinos, e fico que nem um palhacinho atras deles durante os intervalos, e horarios livres, esperando que eles falem comigo...- falou Lílian zombando dele.

- LIL! NINHA! – Lisa pulou do meio do aglomerado fazendo a discussão ter uma pausa. – E Thiago! Oi, nem te vi!

- Olá Lisa!

- Oque tem no quadro Lisa? – Ana perguntou.

- AH. Vamos ter um BAILE DE OUTONO!!!

- Um O QUÊ? – Lilian e Thiago perguntaram em unissono. Se olharam, mas Ana voltou a falar e a atenção deles se dissipou.

- Sinal. Vamos meninas, temos aula de DCAT agora. Você vai contando no caminho Lisa.

- Ok.

E as tres sairam andando, deixando um Thiago BEM mais estressado agora.

Talvez pela demora de Sirius em descer do dormitório masculino, talvez pela discussião que não teve um final com a Ruivinha...

Mah & Tha

Sirius desce do dormitório masculino rolando as escadas. Tiago que estava distraido tentando pensar em como cotinuar e terminar a briga com Lílian, pula com o berro de Sirius.

Sirius estava estatelado no chão, Tiago gargalhara muito ao entender o que aocnteceu. E atrás de Sirius havia um Remo chorando de dar risadas.

- Sirius o que aconteceu. Ah meu deus por que ainda esta de samba canção? Que nojento...- Tiago fez sua pior cara

- A culpa é minha Tiago!!

- O que Remo, você fez isso?

- Eu empurrei ele escada abaixo, ele estava demorando muito!!

- E agora olha só como eu estou- disse emburrado- eu vou por a minha calça e já volto. E sorte sua Remo de que não tem ninguem aqui embaixo.

Mah & Tha

Sirius, depois de uns 5 minutos que mais pareciam umas 5 horas, desceue se encontrou ao resto do grupo.

-Sirius eu te odeio... você nem me deixou terminar a briga com a foguinho...

-E o que eu tive a ver com isso?

-Oras, você rolou essa maldita escada...

- Foi culpa do Remo.

- Mas foi você que demorou demais...

- Mas foi por que ontem você não me deixava dormir...

- Ahh, mas foi para bolarmos planos contra o ranhoso...

-Hei vocês dois- Começa Remo, a voz da razão.- Thiago você está muito bravo por causa da Lílian... Por que hein??

- É Tiago, por que?

- Bem... por que ela... bem... ahnn... me provocou.- Falou suando frio.

Mah & Tha

O Baile finalmente tinha chegado... Nenhumas das meninas e dos meninos tinham achado uma par... na verdade eles nem haviam procurado, iriam ser só os amigos!!

Eram 3 horas da tarde quando as meninas estavam reunidas no dormitório.

- Lil, socorro eu não tenho roupa...- Lílian acabava de sair do banho, estava toda enrrolada na toalha.

- Lisa.. Olha só a sua cama, você tirou todos os seus vestidos que sua mãe te mandou...

- Ahh Lil, eu querio ficar linda...

- Então coloca esse- disse pegando um delicado vestido frente única rosa bebê.

- Mas é rosa...Minha mãe comprou pra eu usar num casamento da familia.

- Então coloca esse verde limão!!- mostrando um vestido tomara que caia, com uma fenda na lateral

- Perfeito Lil!! Brigada!!

- Eu não acredito que você precisa de mim para escolher um vestido, já que você olhou eles umas mil vezes!

-Ahh... fazer o que!!

Lílian começa a olhar seus vestidos e acha um belo vestido preto, com bordados esverdeados na mina cauda dele que ia até as costas... era frente única e caia como uma luva... era glamuroso na medida certa!

As 20:00 estavam todas prontas! Uma mais linda que a outra, Lisa estava com o vestido verde limão com sapatos prateados e os cabelos presos de um modo garota selvagem! Lílian com o vestido preto e sapatos pretos com bordado esverdeado e os cabelos presos em um coque muito chique e disciplinado que a deixava com um ar certinho perigoso! Ana estava com um vestido roxo, muito bonito de alças e sapatos prateados com os cabelos levemente encaracolados.

As três desceram as escadas graciosamente. E por coincidência os meninos também desciam as escadas logo em seguida das meninas, e eles puderam apenas ver suas costas, e não reconheceram as meninas.

- Gostei da do meio- falou Tiago, parece certinha, mas deve ser perigosa e dificil!!!

-Já a da direita... É uma beleza...Deve ser bem animadinha se é que vocês me entendem!!!

- Olha o Sirius!!!- falam todos!

- E você hein Remo?

- Ahh, eu até gostei da de roxo, mas eu não posso... tenho que estudar!

- Só você hein Remo...

- Ah, eu gsotei das três- falou Pedro pela primeira vez.

- Cala a boca Pedro... você não merece elas... elas precisam de pessoas como nós!!

Mah & Tha


	8. A diferença de um rosto

Cap. 8

A diferença de um rosto

A porta do salão principal acabara de abrir e entrava somente um aluno por fez, havia uma surpresa para todos. Quando os alunos passasem pela porta mascaras que combinem com seu astral apareceiam em seus rostos. Quando as três garotas atravessaram, Lílian recebeu uma mascara da mesma cor de seu vestido, com direito aos mesmos bordados, Ana ganhou uma mas cara bem discreta, e prateada. E Lisa, que não gostou nem um pouco de sua maquiagem ser coberta pela mascara, tinha ganho uma mascara prateada com um desenho que mudava de forma e cor, Ora, ela era uma pessoa alegre, e no momento o desenho mesmo não gostando da mascara ter coberto sua maquigem.

- Droga, agora ninguem vai ver minha maquiagem...- disse decepcionada.

- Ah Lisa, sua mascara está muito linda, está muito a sua cara garota!

- A Lily tem razão Lis!! Você está divina!!

- Obrigada meninas! Vocês estão fabulosas!! Agora vamos achar um lugar para se sentar... esse salto está me matando! Não vejo a hora das músicas dançantes agitadas comecem pra eu tirar esses sapatos.

- Músicas dançantes agitadas?

- Sim, senhora, srta. Lílian!- disse com aquele sorriso tipico de Lisa Londsey.

- Só você mesmo lis!!- falou Lílian sem se conformar com as frases e pérolas da amiga.- Um dia você terá de lançar um livro: Dicionário e Pérolas de Lisa Londsey, a única!

- Gostei!! Um dia vou lançar e dedicá-lo a você que me deu essa prazerosa ideia!

- Já ta parecendo o Dumbledore falando!

-Sim Ana, eu sou A ÚNICA se lembra!! Nunca vou parar em um estilo, ta ligada!!- disse rindo!

A festa rolava solta, Lisa já tinha tirado os sapatos para dançar as músicas dançantes agitadas, enquanto Lílian e Ana ficavam a conversar. Até que Ana avisat um menino, de sua altura, cabelos castanhos e incrivelmente lindo. Não era como seus colegas grifinórios, Tiago e Sirius, era alguem bonito por dentro e por fora. Ela que não estava tão tímida, principalmente por ter uma mascara em seu rosto, resolveu ir falar com ele.

Lílian estava sentada sozinha quando um garoto extremamente lindo sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela queria saber quem era aquele "Deus Grego"! "Ahh, deve ser mais velho, é alto demais...acho que ele está me confundindo com alguém da ano dele... como ele iria olhar pra mim, uma garota do 2º ano" pensava Lílian enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira ao lado.

-Posso me sentar? – perguntou cordialmente. "Claro que é mais velho, ninguém do 2º ano fala assim... Como ele é lindo... quem é ele? MERLIN ME AJUDE!!" pensava Lílian.

-Claro, mas você já se sentou!- disse corando furiosamente.

-Ah, sim claro!!- "ela só pode ser mais velha, que ela não descubra que sou do 2º ano...agora quem é ela? Como é linda!!" pensava o garoto nervoso por dentro e aparentando confiança por fora.- Mas então, você quer dançar?

-Ah... não sei...está bem, vamos!!- disse se animando.

Os dois foram nervosos para o centro da pista. Não havia muita gente dançando. A maioria estava sentada. Há não ser Lisa que dançava oque quer que tocasse. As 'musicas dançantes agitadas' ainda não haviam começado. Thiago pegou na mão de Lilian, ele estava nervoso, nunca havia dançado... Muito menos com uma MENINA, e muito menos com uma MENINA MAIS VELHA. Começaram a dar dois passinhos pra lá, dois pra cá, tentando não pisar um no pé do outro.

Mah & Tha

A porta do salão se abriu. uma menina entrava. Cabelos pretos até a cintura, um vestido vermelho sangue, como Pedro defibiu ao vê-la, um vermelho bem perturbador. Era claro que a garota era Belatriz Black. Ela procurava por seu primo, Sirius, que ela nem imaginaria que estivesse fora do salão, e com outra menina.

Mah & Tha

-Posso saber em que ano você está?- Disse Lisa que estava com um garoto maravilhoso.

- Ahn... 5º ano, linda! E você?- Disse Sirius que estava morrendo de vergonha de falar que estava apenas no segundo. " Ela deve estar no 4º ano...se ela descobrir que eu sou do segundo..."

-Eu sou, sou... ahn... do 6º!!- disse Lisa toda orgulhosa.

-Uhhm... interessante...-disse se aproximando da boca da menina.

- O que você acha que está fazendo?- Disse bem meiga perto dos labios dele.

- Isso!- Disse e logo depois a beijou.

- Você beija muito bem!!- Disse séria, mas sonhando por dentro.

- Não se preocupe, tem mais de onde veio esse!!- disse dando mais beijos e querendo descobrir quem ele beijava.

Mah & Tha

Ana estava andando pela escola com o menino que ela resolvera falar. Estava um clima bom. Ana estava feliz por não ser ela mesma, oras, ela estava com uma mascara, e o seu companheiro de caminhada, Remo Lupin, também estava tranquilo, estava com mascara também, ninguem iria saber que era ele!

- Sabe, eu gostei mesmo de te conhecer- Disse Ana carinhosamente.

- Eu também gostei muito de te conhecer! Você é muito legal!- Ele abriu um sorriso e Ana não pode resistir, estava indo em direção a um beijo, mas ele fugiu.

- Ah, bem depois a gente se ve! Tchau- disse indo embora e a deixando sozinha.

- O que será que ele tem... Acho que ele não gostou de mim... melhor eu voltar pro salão comunal... eu vou é dormir... é o melhor!- disse indo para o salão comunal.

Mah & Tha

Tiago e Lílian estavam dançando mais soltos. Eles já se acostumaram a dançar, estavam dançando graciosamente, e sem saber quem é quem. Todos estavam olhando para aquele casal, eles dançavam muito bem.

- Você dança muito bem!- disse Tiago com os olhos brilhantes.

- Você também da...- mas ela nem pode terminar de falar, Tiago já tinha lhe tascado um beijo, daqueles de novela, onde ele inclinou Lílian. Ela até se arrepiou... foi um beijo digno de filme trouxa.

- Gostou?- perguntou Tiago todo carinhoso a Lílian, ele estava maravilhado com aquele beijo.

- Sim, go-gostei si-sim!- disse ainda chocada e apaixonada pelo que acontecera.

Logo depois Dumbledore e McGonagal subiram ao palco para anunciarem o rei e a rainha do baile, todos se agruparam perto do palco para o anuncio.

- Bem, foi uma decisão difícil, mas...

- Eu e o professor Dumbledore chegamos a uma decisão... Professor Slugourhn, queira trazê-los para cá.

Nisso o professor Slugourhn anda até a direção de Lílian e Tiago e os puxa para o palco.

- Bem agora é a hora da revelação, quem será esse casal?- dizia McGonagal aos alunos. Enquanto isso Lisa e Sirius chegavam o salão.

Lílian e Tiago tiram a mascara ao mesmo tempo e...

- Potter?

- Evans?- falaram ao mesmo tempo sem acreditar na cena.

- ERA VOCÊ, VOCÊ ME BEIJOU POTTER, EU TE ODEIO POTTER.- berrava Lílian com raiva de ter gostado de dançar e do beijo de Tiago.

- EU QUE NÃO ACREDITO QUE TE BEIJEI FOGUINHO... TANTA GENTE BONITA E LEGAL FOI BEIJAR LOGO VOCÊ...

Mah & Tha

-Lily- disse Lisa ao ver a cena

- Tiago- disse Sirius ao mesmo tempo que Lisa, ele se encaram.

- Londsey?

-Black- falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Era você- falaram os dois.

- Eu não acredito nisso...- disse Sirius indignado.- Eu te beijei.

- Eu é que não acredito Black... Eu vou acabar com você...- Disse pegando a varinha.

- Não se atreva- disse pegando a varinha também.

Mah & Tha

-Por favor Evans e Potter se acalmem..- dizia McGonagal tentando acalma-los. Mas isso não foi sufuciente, Lílian já tinha pulado no pescoço de Tiago.

- POTTER EU VOU TE MATAR...

- MAS BEM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU DO MEU BEIJO HEIN RUIVINHA? VOCÊ CONCORDOU... AI ISSO DOI...

- NUNCA POTTER, MAS NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A ME BEIJAR OU A TOCAR EM MIM...

- Potter, Evans... quero vê-los na minha sala agora.- Disse Dumbledore indo em direção a porta.- Os senhores também Black e Londsey- disse ao passar pelos dois sendo seguidos por Lílian e Tiago que logo foram seguidos por Lisa e Sirius.- E que o baile continue- fala por fim deixando o salão com os 4 encrequeiros.

Mah & Tha

- Se não fosse pelo Dumbledore eu juro que te deixaria com dentes enormes de novo...sei, 5º ano... nem em sonho você tem capacidade mental para 5º ano Black...- sussurrou Lisa para Black.

- E você não tem capacidade para estar no 1º ano imagina para 6º ano...- sussurrou de volta

-Quieto os dois, não vão querer nos trazer mais problemas do que já temos.- falou Lílian impaciente.

-Muito bem... alguem pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Isso era para ser uma baile... e não um ringue de luta trouxa.- falou Dumbledore calmamente se sentando em sua poltrona e acenando para que os garotos se sentem a sua frente.

- ele me beijou...- falaram as meninas ao mesmo tempo que os meninos falavam "ela me beijou".

-Senhores, creio que um beijo seja algo natural e pelo o que eu vi vocês estavam se entendendo muitissimo bem durante o baile.

-Mas eu não sabia que aquela pessoa maravilhosa era o trasrte do Potter.

- E se eu soubesse que era a ruivinha eu teria jogado ela no lago.

- Ele tinha falado que era do 5º ano... e não o idiota e tarado do Black.

- E você disse que era do 6º ano... e não vai começa de novo com aquele papo de tarado de novo...Condessa-Mor

- Não acredito que vocês vão regredir- falou Lílian revirando os olhos.

-Quietos- falou Dumbledore aumentando a sua voz com a varinha que os fez para de tagarelar.

- Então Srta. Evans você gostou do menino que a beijara, mas não gostou só por que era o sr. Potter?

-Sim... é obvio, eu nunca beijaria ele...

- E você sr. Potter só não gostou de beijo depois de saber que era a srta. Evans?

-Sim professor...

- A mesma pergunta que eu fiz para a srta. Evans, Srta. Londsey

-É claro que sim diretor, ninguem merece beijar esse mentiroso, 5º ano.. tá bom...

-A mesma pergunta do sr Potter para vcoê sr. Black.

-Posso pedir uma coisa antes diretor?

-Se estiver em meu alcance, vá em frente.

- Por favor não me chame de Black, eu não aguento mais que me chamem de Black... só me faz lembrar das férias que estão ais pra uma prisão...

- Está certo sr. Sirius, agora responda a mesma pergunta feita para o Tiago.

- Minha resposta é sim senhor diretor. Ah e meuito obrigado senhor!

-De nada Sirius.- disse com um breve sorriso- agora gostaria que vocês ficassem aqui o resto da noite refletindo...

- Refletindo o que professor?- perguntou Lílian curiosa.

- "A diferença que eu rosto faz para as pessoas", e só sairam daqui quando o baile acabar e eu vir buscar vocês e teram que me dar 5 pergaminhos ou mais sobre essa frase e a reflexão de vocês para mim depois do jantar aqui na minha sala onde teremos mais alguns prazerosos minutos de conversa sobre a reflexão dos senhores. Agora com a licença de vocês tenho um baila para aproveitar!!- disse indo em direção a porta- Não se esqueçam " A diferença que um rosto faz para as pessoas"- disse fechando a porta.

Mah & Tha


	9. The hottest of Hogwarts

Cap 9

The Hottest of Hogwarts

- Bom. Depende do rosto.. Se for o da Marlin Moore tudo bem, agora se que tiver que ser o de uma tal de Londsey.. Bom, ai é meio impossível..

- Orra, seeu! Impossível foi eu beijar você! Só você me agarrando mesmo.

- Eu te agarrando? HAHAHA Não me faça rir, Londsey. Eu nunca te agarraria em toda a minha vida.

- Você dois podiam calar a boca por favor? – Lilian disse chamando a atenção pra si

- Que é, Evans? Vai querer dar uma de moça-nada-briguenta, é? – Tiago zombou enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona confortavelmente. Sabendo que aquilo iria demorar a noite toda...

- 1º Potter: que eu não estou falando com você. E 2º que eu não quero ficar mais tempo presa ao mesmo lugar que você

- E a Srta. Genialidade vai fazer o que, sair voando? – Tiago deu uma risada, jogando os cabelos bagunçados pra trás.

- Não. Potter. Eu vou pensar. Algo muito distante do seu vocabulário para você entender, né? – e a ruiva se sentou numa poltrona de frente para o garoto.

- Pensar no quê, Lily? – Lisa parecia interessada o suficiente para parar de querer matar Sirius com o olhar

- No que o Professor Dumbledore falou Lisa.

- Eu já pensei no que tinha que pensar: Se fosse a Marlin Moore... – Sirius repetiu atraindo o olhar de Lisa de novo para si

- Isso é porque seu cérebro tem a capacidade de uma azeitona, Black.

- Como se a sua fosse bem maior, né?

- Maior que a sua pode ter certeza que é.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Vocês dois podiam se agarrar de novo né? – Tiago começava a ficar irritado. Lisa e Sirius olharam assustados pra ele. Não esperavam essa reação de Tiago

- É pelo menos calariam a boca... – Lílian completou, para maior assombro dos dois.

- Quer saber, eu vou dar uma volta. Melhor deixar o casal ternurinha em paz...

- Cala a boca Tiago!- falou Sirius ainda meio assuntado com a sugestão do amigo.

- Idiota.. – Lisa ainda teve de sibilar antes que Tiago saísse do aposento para olhar o resto do local..

- Bem, eu dou motivos pra ele sair daqui..

- Só se for o seu fedor Black!

- Ou sua presença Londsey!

- HAM.. HAAM – Lilian tentava chamar a atenção dos dois.

- Idiota!

- Egocêntrica!

- Bom, então se vocês dois me dão licença ... – A ruiva se levantou e saiu pelo outro corredor do aposento, no sentido contrário ao de Tiago.

- Eu egocêntrica? Sinceramente Black, é você que não vê mais que o seu próprio umbigo,..

- Repito o mesmo pra você!

- Oras, Cale-se! Quer saber? Eu e Lily é que vamos embora agora. E fique você fazendo companhia a você mesmo! – Lisa procurou a amiga com o olhar – Lily... Lílian?

"BUM"

Mas, um certo barulho não deixou a garota continuar a sua procura. As luzes de Hogwarts tinha se apagado...

- Lílian?

"BUM"

- AAAAH – Lisa pulou na primeira coisa que achou pela frente e se agarrou. – O quê aconteceu?- A menina perguntou num sussurro baixo.

- Bem, depois de você pular em cima de mim e agente cair no chão? – Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, achando aquela situação meio.. estranha.

- Não, antes.. quando a Lily foi abduzida e agente tele transportado..

- AH Sim.. Eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada disso, porque tinha alguém se agarrando ao meu pescoço.. – O garoto tentava se levantar, com Lisa ainda em seu colo.

- err... desculpe.

- Okay. Calma,, vamos ver onde estamos..

O garoto se levantou com Lisa atrás de si, segurando sua mão.

Mah & Tha

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Por Merlin.! O quê é isso. – Tiago se asustou diante a escuridão.

- Lisa? É você... eu não estou gostando nada dessa situação... onde já se viu apagar as luzes de Hogwarts? Aqui nem eletrecidade tem?- dizia Lílian andando quando mais um barulho foi ouvido- AHHHHHH- gritou novamente. Estava escuro e com o susto Lílian tropeçou em algo e caiu de cara no chão. " ai o meu nariz..." pensou já imaginando o que iria acontecer com a sua cara quando batesse no chão. Mas isso não aconteceu, algo amortecera sua queda. Tiago. Mas demorou para que Lílian percebesse no que ela estava em cima e podia se dizer o mesmo para Tiago. "no que será que eu cai? Tem um cheiro tão bom, é tão macio..." pensou Lílian ainda sem se dar conta que estava em cima de Tiago. " Parece que tem um bouquet de lírios por cima de mim... pelo menos cheira igual, por que o peso se parece mais com o de uma pessoa...Evans... lirios, Lílian..." concluiu Tiago ainda em seus devaneios.

-Evans?- disse mais doce do que pretendia.

-POTTER? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO EM BAIXO DE MIM?- explodiu Lílian.

-Evans... foi você que caiu em mim caso não tenha reparado, você tropeçou no pé da mesa de me derrubou... isso explica o motivo de eu estar embaixo da srta. genialidade?

- Anh... bem... desculpa Potter...- disse a contra gosto ainda em cima de Tiago.

-Agora se a srta. Genialidades colaborasse eu humildemente peço-lhe para que levante-se de cima de mim, pois a srta. Não imagina o quanto está pesado aqui.- disse, mas só depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu a besteira que tinha cabado de falar... chamou a Evans de gorda... pelo menos indiretamente. " Calma Tiago... ela não percebeu... ela simplismente vai e sair e ficar por isso mesmo... ta bom acho que não.. ai meus ouvidos... MERLIN ME AJUDE PARA NÃO FICAR SURDO" pensou desesperado.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA POTTER? PARA A SUA INFORMAÇÃO EU NÃO SOU GORDA E NÃO SAIO DAQUI ATÉ O SENHOR ME PEDIR DESCULPAS.- disse, ou melhor berrou.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer é que o impacto da caida deixou minhas costas doloridas...

- AHHH TA BOM POTTER E EU SOU MERLIN!!!

- Poxa Merlin eu pedi para que não me deixasse surdo e não ajudá-la a me deixar surdo...

- POTTER... EU AINDA VOU TE MATAR SEU TRASTE ABOMINAVEL... SEU IDI...- Lílian parou de berrar bruscamente quando se sintiu-se sendo puxada para trás por Sirius.

- BLACK... POR QUE VOCÊ ME TIROU DE CIMA DO POTTER ELE AINDA NÃO FALOU DESCULPAS PARA MIM POR TER ME CHAMADO DE GORDA...

- E nem vou falar srta. Genialidade... Obrigado Sirius- murmurou para o amigo que acabra de soltar Lílian.

-Lisa? Lisa? Black o que você fez com a minha amiga?

- Nada Evans... vou te levar até ela...- disse pegando na mão da menina e a guiando, colocou Lílian sentada e distraiu ela enquanto Tiago a amarrava na cadeira.

- Sabe Evans eu tinha deixado ela bem aqui... ué...-dizia segunrando Lílian na cadeira- onde ela se meteu... ahhh... bem do seu lado e amarrada e calada igual a você Evans- disse se soltando dela ao ver que Tiago já havia terminado de prende-la.

- BLACK, POTTER... VOCÊS PODEM ATÉ TEREM ME PRENDIDO MAIS AINDA POSSO BERRAR... ME SOLTEM SEUS TRASTES... SEUS ESTUPIDOS... RESTARDADOS... EU ODEIOS VOCÊS... EU PREFIRO CASAR COM O SNAPE DO QUE TER QUE AGUENTAR VOCÊS MEIO MILÉSIMO DE SEG...- mas fora interrompida por alguma coisa de fora amarrada em sua boca... agora só eram ouvidos grunidos de Lílian e de Lisa.

- Conseguimos Sirius!!

- Realmente conseguimos!!! Agora vamos tentar descobrir por que as luzes de apagaram e tentar acende-las...

- Agora como você me achou?

- Gritos da Evans te respondem?

- Claro!!!- os dois gargalhavam gostosamente quando as luzes se acenderam novamente e perceberam que estava de costas para a entrada da sala do diretor até que ouviram um sinal de reprensão atrás deles, no que se viraram, podia se observar um Dumbledore extremamente irritado com a situação. O que não é para menos já que podia se observar dois meninos gargalhando as custas das meninas que estavam amarradas e amordassadas desesperadas para sairem dali e matarem Sirius e Tiago.

- Professor Dumbledore...- falou Tiago com um sorriso falso.

- Meu queridissimo diretor dessa explendorosa escola e o melhor bruxo do mundo Dumbledore...

- Garotos acho que isso não é hora para gacinhas e nem bajulações- disse Dumbledore. Aquela noite seria longa... muito longa.

Na manhã seguinte Ana e Remo riam, cada qual em seu dormitório, da bela confusão que seus amigos entraram.

- Você... beijou... o Black??- ria Ana- e você e o Potter são o casal do baile...- ria mais ainda.

- ANA, NÃO TEM GRAÇA- responderam as duas com um bico enorme, um pequeno sinal de que, por algum motivo, elas não gostaram do baile.

- E você hein Ana... e aquele menino com quem você saiu na festa?- perguntou Lílian.

- Bem ahn... não aconteceu nada.. ele fugiu quando eu fui dar um beijo...- disse sem jeito.

- AAHHH não acredito...- Berrou Lisa inconformada que a amiga tinha ido atras de um menino e o menino tinha figido.

- Pelo menos, ele pediu desculpas e falou que tinha que ir... não foi assim... ops sumi...

-Mas você sabe quem é ele pelo menos?- perguntou Lílian.

- er... Não. Pelo menos já sei que não é o Potter e nem o Black...

- Sorte sua- murmararam as duas.

Naquela noite os meninos e as meninas se encontravam jantando no salão principal, e com uma distancia bem, digamos a uns mil quilometros de distancia, ou sejá, ca grupo em uma ponta!

No momento seguinte uma revoada de corujas entraram, parecia que era uma edição de emergencia do profeta diario. Mas não era. Era um pequeno jornal de uma folha escrito por Serpente Esmeralda, Cisnei de Aqua e Unicórnio de Safira, como elas assinavam. Aquele jornalzinho prometia e duas pessoa não iriam gostar nada quando lessem.

- Lílian foi a primeira a ler, pois queria sempre estar bem informada.- Lílian começou a ler e rir da situação, aquilo era o jornal mais ridiculo que o mundo já vira. Ana lia e ria também, assim que Lisa resolvera ver, por que Lílian não quis lhe contar o que era.

- BLACK...- berrou assim que terminou de ler.

Remo já havia lido, e ficou preocupado com a reação do amigo. Tiago apenas deu uma lidinha e achou que elas estavam com ciumes do Sirius, mas Sirius que realmente não gostou daquilo.

- Remo eu estou lendo direito, será que não estou ficando cego igaul ao Tiago?

- Não, não está...- respondeu com sinceridade.

- Não posso acreditar- disse enconstando a cabeça na mesa.

- Eu te ajudo.- Thiago começou a ler o jornal.

_**THE HOTTEST OF HOGWARTS**_

_**O ÚNICO JORNAL QUE TE MANTEM INFORMADO DOS MAIORES BABADOS DA ESCOLA.**_

_**LONDSEY E BLACK: UMA LIGAÇÃO PERIGOSA.**_

_**Como primeira edição Nos iremos falar de um casal que esta dando o que falar nesses ultimos dois anos de Hogwarts: Sirius Black e Lisa Londsey.**_

_**Vamos começar a falar por Sirius Black. SIRIUS BLACK o segundo Black a entrar para a grifinória, mas não podemos duvidar de sua origem não é mesmo, melhor amigo de Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin (temos uma informação de que Pedro Pettigrew também se encontra na lista, mas como não temos certeza, pois quase nunca o avistamos com os meninos preferimos não afirmar com certeza, segundo nossa fonte ele passa mais tempo na cozinha do que em aula). Quem não se lambra do ano passado quando Sirius Black ficou conhecido como o TARADO e com quem ele foi tarado e ganhou o apelido? Lisa Londsey, nosso próximo assunto. LISA LONDSEY irmã mais nova de Tomas Londsey, quem não se lembra do maior encrenqueiro que a Lufa-Lufa já teve, o passado dela a condena por causa de seu irmão, que hoje se encontra foragido do ministerio por causa de usar uma das 3 maldições imperdoaveis em um bruxo, por motivos desconhecidos. Ele tem um disturbio, segundo a familia, que por entrar em muitas detenções ele guardou para si toda a raiva, mas o ministério não acha suficiente para não prende-lo. Segundo fontes a familia não tem ideia de onde Tomas pode estar, mas sabemos que a familia não quer que Lisa tenha contado com ele, ou com qualquer problema que possa a causar o mesmo disturbio de seu irmão. Suas melhores amigas são Ana Differ e Lílian Evans. Quem não se lembra das maiores brigas entre a Condessa-mor e o Tarado? Podemos lhes afirmar que é uma ligação perigosa, Black com o passado de sua familia e tarado e Londsey com o passado de seu irmão e de ser condessa-mor. **_

_**Para quem não anda sufucientemente informado no baile ocorrido ontem Londsey e Black protagonizaram mais uma briga após retirarem a mascara no baile. Cisnei de Aqua que passeava pelos corredores viu um casa se beijando bem apaixonado e depois quando Londsey e Black se descobriram, Cisnei estava por perto e os reconheceu. Uma ligação extremamente perigosa. Uma hora estão se beijando loucamente e na outra quase matando um ao outro.**_

_**Agora resta-nos saber se Londsey e Black ficarão aqui no Natal. Será que haverá mais um baile de natal com todos tendo que ajudar Londsey ou ela irá para casa? Pois foi no Natal passado de houve outra briga de Lisa e Black. Provavelmente quem ficou viu que Londsey veio acompanhada pelo Black, mas ninguem sabia o por quê. Mas nos sabemos e vamos contar. Segundo nossas fontes Sirius Black e Tiago Potter queriam entrar no dormitório feminino. Tudo indica que o mentor do ataque fora Black, Potter apenas o aconpanhava por ser o único a ter a maquina e não deixa ninguem encostar em sua maquina. Por que eles [entenda-se Black queriam entrar no dormitório feminino? Simples, Black queria tirar uma foto de Lisa em situação constrangedora, mas como todos sabem não é permitida a entrada de meninos então a escada que leva ao dormitório se tranformou em uma rampa bem escorregadia e com que que eles encontrar no fim da rampa? Londsey ainda de uniforme e no Salão comunal. Esse foi o jeito de Lis anão entregar Black aos professores e segundo mais fontes queria causar ciumes a Amos Diggorry, que até o inico desse ano era a pessoa que Lisa gostava. Vale lembrar que Diggory marcou esse ano um encontro com Lisa após o horario permitido para dar a ela um botton, e pode se dizer que ela não gostou nada e Diggory foi acobertado pela mesma que quase entrou em detenção (só não entraram por que Balck e Potter haviam esgotado o estoque de detenção da professora McGonnagal) juntamente com o Black e o Potter que a salvaram da briga a modo trouxa que estava tendo com a prima de Black, Bellatriz Black. Vocês devem estar se perguntando mas o Potter também a ajudou... mas não podemos esquecer de que a uma outra pessoa que potter tem uma relação de amor e odio.**_

_**Agora o que mais Hogwarts pode esperar desse casal? Quantas mais brigas nós devemos esperar desse casal? Pedimos a todos cuidado pois Sirius Black Lisa Londsey LIGAÇÕES PERIGOSAS**_

_**Até a próxima edição**_

_**Serpente Esmeralda, Cisnei de Aqua e Unicórnio de Safira**_

-Não era pra você ler seu anta- falou Sirius levantando a cabeça.

- BLACK...- disse se aproximando...- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?

- NEM VEM BOTAR A CULPA EM MIM...

- E NÃO É QUE O JORNAL ESTÁ CERTO?- berrou um lufa-lufa que fez Hogwarts inteira rir, até mesmo os professores riram do jornal.

- Vem vamos embora Londsey- disse Puxando a menina pelos braços.

- Me solta Black...

- Você quer dar mais motivos para virar manchete de novo de um jornalzinho ridiculo?- Lisa o segiu sem falar nada, até que chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Mas é claro que não quero- disse a garota ligeiramente alterada após chegar ao salão comunal.

-Pois então tente não dar mais escândalos.- disse sério.

- E você também Black, ou os escândalos são só meus?- disse nervosa.

- Shiuuu... Paredes tem ouvidos. Não, se fosse só você com os escândalos eu não estaria nesse jornalzinho...

- Ótimo. Agora o que eu vou fazer se eu estou sendo vigiada por alguma fofoqueirazinha de milésima categoria?

- E eu? Bem eu proponho um trégua para descobrirmos quem é.

-Está bem, acho justo... trégua?- Disse Lisa estendendo a mão para o menino para selar a trégua.

-Sim trégua- disse apertando a mão de Lisa.- Agora é verdade mesmo o que estava escrito sobre seu irmão?

- Aham- disse com naturalidade.

- Ahn... mas o que realmente aconteceu?- perguntou.- Isso é se você quiser contar- completou por segurança.

-- Bem eu não me importo... meu irmão era meio, digamos extremamente , esquentadinho com a vida e ele usou um cruciatus num ex- colega de Hogwarts... um sonserino que odiava e só azarava o meu irmão. E nesse dia o sonserino tinha lançado um estupefaça sem motivos e então meu irmão com toa a calma dele mandou um cruciatus- disse sincera.

-E você ainda fala com ele?

-Aham! Mas minha mãe não sabe, ela acha que é uma má influencia para mim, mas eu realmente gosto dele... Mamãe acha que as detenções e as broncas de ele tomou dela e aqui o fizeram virrar esse "mosntro" como ela diz, só que ela nem se deu ao luxo de tirar essa história a limpo.- disse com um olhar triste.Uma fina lágrima escorria pelo rosto de Lisa no que Sirius instintivamente seca a lagrima com toda a delicadeza e a abraça, não foi um abraço de pena e sim um abraço com carinho de apoio a menina. Ambos coraram ligeiramente, mas não perceberam e se afastaram assim que a consciência deles resolveu voltar.

- E você já tentou convencê-la a tirar a história a limpo?

- Minha mãe é trouxa e não faz ideia de como são os sonserinos, e nem adianta... ela não entende muito das casas daqui de Hogwarts já tentei explicar mas não dá...E se eu tentar convencer ela a buscar a história certa ela vai descobrir que eu falo com ele e ai já viu né...

- Com certeza não vai ser pior do que os meus pais...- riram de leve.

- Uau! Nossa primeira conversa civilizada!- disse Lisa animada, no fundo no fundo não gostavadas brigas.

- Verdade! Para uma Condessa-Mor você até que é legal!

- e você para um Tarado até que se comporta e é legal!

Ambos continuaram ali rindo gostosamente e traçando planos miraculosos para desconbrir quem eram as fofoqueiras misteriosas.

- Eu estou ficando preocupada- começou Lílian a Ana.

- Calma, acho que eles estão bem.

- Como disse o jornal LONDSEY BLACK LIGAÇÕES PERIGOSAS... e é verdade... eu fico preocupada...

Aquele dia fora muito estranho Lisa e Sirius mal trocavam palavras mas durante as aulas trocavam bilhetinhos e ficaram até mais tarde no salão comunal conversando, o que fez os meninos e as meninas estranharem, sabiam que tinha algo acontecendo e logo iriam descobrir.

Na mesma noite em que Sirius e Lisa estava traçando mais planos Lily estava com insônia e resolveu descer para ler um pouco e acaba ouvindo parte da conversa antes de ser percebida pelos dois.

- Sabe acho que poderiamos usar uma penseira... sabe para vermos o dia do baile e descobrir quem estava por perto...- era a voz de Lisa.

- É um bom plano sim...- voz de Sirius

- Tem um problema... onde acharemos uma...

- Fácil... na sala do Dumbledore tem uma... eu vi antes de apagar a luz...

- Ótimo... nunca pensei que poderiamos ter planos tão... Lily?- falou Lisa percebendo a menina, o que demorara relativamente para perceber, já que Lisa estava sentada de frente para Sirius e coincidentemente de frente para a escada.

- Oi Lisa, Black... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- A quanto tempo está ai?

- Podemos usar uma penseira te diz alguma coisa Black?

- Vocês estão realmente estranhos, para que vocês querem rever a cena do baile...será que querem ver os beijos ou a briga?- entrou uma quarta voz na conversa, Remo Lupin, ele estava pálido e com uma certa tristeza no olhar, mas ainda sim mantinha seu ar maroto.

- Você também Remo?- perguntou Lisa.

- A quanto tempo está aqui?- perguntou Sirius pela segunda vez.

- Um pouco depois da Lily... Agora queremos saber, você com certeza quer saber não é Lily?- a menina assentiu- por que vocês dois estão tão estranho perto da gente?

- Bem é que...- começou Lisa

- Sabe nós,bemm...- tentou continuar Sirius.

- Nós já sabemos que vocês tem um plano e querem usar a penseira do Dumbledore... mas isso não explica, só complica- começou Remo que fez os dois ficarem com cara de interrogação.

- O que o Remo quer dizer é que vocês terem um plano juntos é estranho, vocês ão trocarem uma palavra entre vocês quando nós estamos por perto mas trocarem bilhetinhos durante a aulam, ficarem até tarde no salão comunal sem nenhuma briga, e ficarem encabulados com uma simples pergunta.

Assim que Lílian terminou Sirius e Lisa resolveram contar tudo o que Lílian achou ridiculo eles quererem usar uma penseira só para pegar as garotas que fizeram um joralzinho sem pé nem cabeça. Já Remo achou uma ideia inteligente pelo menos estariam fazendo algo sem brigas, mas numa coisa ambos concordaram, a trégua faria um bem a humanidade.


	10. Amigos não temem o perigo e nem o desafi

Cáp. 10

Amigos não temem o perigo e nem o desafio

- Aiai! Essa escola tá uma chatisse sem a Lisa- falou Ana distraidamente para Lílian, que estava estudando.  
-Eu sei, mas pelo menos não tem o Potter e nem o Black... Você devia estar feliz.- falou desviando a atenção dos estudos e olhando para Ana que estava numa poltrona. Ana e Lílian ficaram na escola durante o recesso do Natal, Lisa havia ido para casa, pois tinha que fazer uma coisa, mas não contou para as amigas. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro foram para a casa do primeiro, comprar vassouras para o teste de quadribol, exeto Pedro que foi apenas para acompanhar os amigos. Remo foi para casa alegando que como sua mãe ficara doente no mês passado ele iria ficar com ela e o pai. Lílian decidiu ficar pois os pais iriam viajar e não voltariam a tempo do recesso acabar e Ana ficou pois não ia fazer na em casa e não deixaria Lílian sozinha.  
- Olá Lílian!- disse um menino moreno de olhos castanhosao passar pela mesa onde Lílian estava.  
-Ah! Olá Frank!- disse olhando para o menino- Deixe-me apresentar a Ana- disse apontando para a amiga.  
-Prazer! Frank Longbotton!  
- Ana Differ! O prazer é meu!  
- Senta ai Frank!- disse Lílian educadamente.  
-Ah sim... obrigado. Estou esperando a Alice.- disse se sentando.  
- acabei de descer de lá e ela estav no banho!- disse Ana.  
- Obrigado por me informar!! Agora me contem por que estão aqui?  
- Nada para fazer!- isse Ana num sorriso.  
- Meus pais vão passar o mês fora... E você?  
- Minha mãe falou para eu ficar aqui, pois a minha casa esta cheia de fadas mordentes! Minha mãe fica louca quando isso acontece!  
- Oh Frank!! Espero não ter feito você me esperar muito!!- disse uma menina de cabelos morenos e olhos cor de mel descendo as escadas e indo em direção à eles.  
- Alice!! Não se preocupe.... acabei de chegar!!- respndeu Frank.  
- Oi Lily, Ana... como estão?  
- Oi Alice, estou bem e você?  
-Ótima Lily!!  
- Ah!! Olá Alice!! Estava distraida!  
- Não liga não Alice, ela anda meio lunatica ultimamente!!- disse Lílian com uma leve risada.  
Logo depois Alice e Frank foram à binlioteca deixando Lily e Ana sozinhas de novo. No dia seguinte seria o natal e as duas estavam ansiosas para receberem os presentes. Naquela noite Lílian, Ana, Alice e Frank ficaram até tarde conversando. Se tornaram bons amigos e deram muitas risadas juntos... principalmente com a lembraça do jornalzinho sobre Sirius e Lisa.  
- Acorsda Lily!!!- berrou Ana abrindo o cortinado da amiga.  
- Que? Ahn? Ana? Pelo amor de Merlin são 5 da manhã.  
- É natal Lily!  
- Mas são 5 da manhã. É muito cedo...  
- Você acorda cedo todo dia Lily.;.. não reclama...  
- Mas não no Natal...e o meu cedo é 6:30- disse emburrada.  
- Bom dia para você também Ana- disse uma Alice sonolenta se levantando- E concordo com a Lily.  
- Mas é Natal meninas... tem presentes.... Ahhh vamos logo!- disse Ana jogando os robes para suas respectivas donas e puxando as amigas para irem ver os presentes.  
- Ana você não é assim...- falou Lílian encarando a amiga.  
- É que eu amo natal Lily... amo mais que tudo!!- respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
- Olhem eu ganhei uma mochila nova dos meus pais, um sapato dos meus avós, um livro sobre os maiores curandeiros do Remo e o conjunto de 12 cores de tinta para pena su... Eu amei Lily... você não sabe o quanto eu procurei isso!!- disse abraçando a amiga- agora mostre-me o que você ganhou!!  
- Bem um porta-joias com musica e um disco de uma banda trouxa que eu amo chamada Queen dos meus pais, pena que não dá para ouvir aqui!! Um casaco simplismente maravilhoso da minha avó e uma pena vermelha com pedras de esmeralda, de traço firme do Remo, segundo ele " achei a sua cara Ruiva de olhos verdes e pulso firme!!" Eu tinha visto numa loja e comentei com ele, só não comprei por que os materias vinham em primeiro lugar. E um livro de contos bruxos seu!! Achei divino Ana!! Eu tentei ler os daqui de Hogwarts, mas não consegui encontra-los... estavam sempre alugados... Obrigada Ana!!- disse abraçando a amiga.  
- E você Alice?- perguntaram as duas.  
- ah um colar de perolas dos meus pais, um fvestido da minha avó, uma calça dos meus avós e um pente para cabelo com pequenos brilhantes do Frank! O que vocês acharam?- disse colocando o pequeno pente em seu cabelo  
- Maravilhoso!!!- exclamaram as duas.  
- estranho... a Lisa não mandou nada, ela sempre manda, não é Ana?  
- Realmente é verdade... mas não sei...ela tem cada coisa...  
- Lily... tem mais um para você- falou Alice entregando um embrulho preto.  
- vai ver é da Lisa, Lily  
- Duvido Ana, ela não mandaria só para mim e ele colocaria que o presente é dela.  
- É... mas abre logo então...- disse Ana ansiosa.  
- Ok!!- disse desembrulhando o presente. Foi quando uma explosão foi ouvida e a cara de Lílian se encontrava roxa e no lugar do pacote se encontrava um bilhete.  
- POTTER!!! Eu mato ele assim que ele colocar os pés em Hogwarts.- disse indo para o dormitório feminino. Assim Ana e Alice resolveram ler o bilhete.

" _**Feliz Natal srta. Beterraba!!  
Só quero lembrar você que isso não é um presente... É uma cortesia de Tiago Potter para a srta. Foguinho Beterraba, ou ficaria melhor srta. Beterraba Foguinho (ahh você escolhe!!) de Hogwarts!!"**_

Ana não pode deixar de dar uma leve risada. Lílian lembrava mesmo uma beterraba. Então Ana e Alice resolveram subir para o dormitório feminino, onde encontram a cama de Lílian toda revirada e a menina no banheiro tentando tirar a cor roxa de seu rosto inultilmente. Até que Ana e Alice convenceram a amiga a ir à Ala Hospitalar, onde Lílian passou a noite tomando uma poção para voltar a sua cor normal, mas até isso acontecer Hogwarts inteira já saba da cortesia de Tiago Potter para Lílian Evans.  
Na manhã em que Lílian saia da Ala Hospitalar junto com Ana, foram direto para o café da manhã e logo as corujas chegaram, duas carregavam um pacote bem grande cada uma e pousaram na frente de Lílian e Ana. Ambas abriram o pacote juntas. No de Lílian tinha uma agenda que ajudava a planejar os horarios em estudos, diversão, sono e comida e um quadro bem grande dela, Lisa e Ana, a foto tirada no baile de mascaras antes delas sairem do dormitório. O pacote de Ana continha um organizador de pergaminhos e um quadro igual ao de Lílian. No pacote de Lílian tinha um pequeno envelope. No de Ana também tinha um envelope e com uma mesagem similar a de Lílian. 

" _**Lily!!!  
Desculpe a demora!! Não havia mais corujas que aguentassem trazer os quadros... Espero que você melhore seus horarios com essa agenda.  
Amor  
Lisa**_

Os: ela vai começar a apitar como doida se você desrrespeitar os horarios sem nenhum motivo sério!!!"

" Ana!!

Desculpe a demora!!! Não havia mais coujas que aguentassem carregar esses malditos quadros.... por que eu fui inventar hein?!  
Espero que você seja mais organizada com seus pergaminhos e não perder mais seus trabalhos e ter que refaze-los. Quero ver esse presente em uso, está me ouvindo? Ou melhor lendo? É melhor que sim!!!  
Amos  
Lisa" 

Finalmente chegou o dia em que os meninos e a Lisa voltariam para a escola e Lisa e Ana estavam na porta esperando os recém-chegados. Lílian abriu um sorriso quando viu quem acabara de sair.  
- TIAGO EDWARD POTTER... VOCÊ É UM TRASGO MORTO...- disse correndo em direção ao garoto que a olhava com um olhar divertido.  
- Olha só srta. Beterraba Foguinho, ou é Foguinho Beterraba??  
- POTER...- Berrou. Lílian estava mais vermelha que o vermelho grifinório.  
- Ok... já entendi... mas eu achei que a tinta durasse mais...- disse fingindo estar desepcionado.  
- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVEU?  
- ahh foguinho é tão simples, eu estava entediado e resolvi me divertir um pouco..- disse com cara de anjinho.  
- VOCÊ ME PAGAA... ABRA ESSE PACOTE...AGORAA- disse lhe dando um pequeno pacote.  
- Evans... você está bem... me dando um presente?  
- ABRA LOGO OU EU ACABO COM VOCÊ...  
- Tá bom... você venceu...- disse arndo o pequeno pacote um pouco receoso. Houve uma pequena explosão e derrepente havia um pomo de ouro giradno em volta da cabeça de Tiago, escrito: " Tiago Potter... IDIOTA... TRASGO" que mudava de cor e as vezes repitia em voz alta. Pronto Tiago era o centro das atenções e Lílian se matava de tanto rir, não que o resto de Hogwarts não ria, mas ela ria mais do que todos...  
- Isso Potter, é uma cortesia de Lílian Evans... pra você nunca esquecer!!!- disse indo ao encontro das amigas que gargalhavam.

- O que está acontecendo, por que a Lily ta berrando com o Tiago?  
- Olá para você ta,bém Lisa, eu estou ótima e você... ah que bom que você está com saudades, eu também estava!! Ahh o Tiago mandou para ele um presente que fez com que ela ficasse com a cara roxa e o resto você deve imaginar!!  
- Desculpa Ana!! O Tiago não tem jeito mesmo...  
- Oh meu deus.... seu cabelo... ta curtoo!!!  
- Você gostou Ana?  
- Siiim... ficou maravilhos!!  
- Olá meninas...- chegou Remo e Sirius  
- Olá meninos- responderam as duas.  
- Foi o Tiago não é?  
- É sim Remo...- respondeu Ana.  
- E acho que o seu Sirius Black sabe muitissimo bem do que se tratava e provavelmente até ajudou...  
- Bem Lisa, sinto te decepcionar mas eu só fiquei sabendo depois de que ele já tinha mandado.- respondeu Sirius quando logo em seguida foi ouvida uma explosão na direção de Lílian e Tiago- Oôu... Coisa boa e que não é...- disse e ao se virarem na direção dos garotos, pode se ver um Tiago tentando pegar um pomo que girava na cabeça dele mudando de cor e falando "Tiago Potter....IDIOTA...TRASGO" e nisso todos gargalhavam enquanto viam Tiago inultilmente pegar o pomo. Então os meninos se despediram das meninas e foram em direção ao amigo, ao perceberem que Lílian se aproximava das meninas, sinal de que a briga já tiha acabado.  
- Lisaaa!! Que saudades!!! O que você fez com o seu cabelo??  
- Oi Lily...também estou com saudades... resolvi mudar um pouco!!! Agora Lily você se superou!! Até quando esse pomo vai ficar na cabeça do Tiago.  
- Queria que para sempre, mas eu só consegui o efeito até amanhã de noite...  
-Mais ainda sim vai ser demais!!!- disse Lisa empolgada.  
- Você não tem jeito Lisa... e nem você Lily- disse Ana revirando os olhos para as amigas.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro se encontravam no dormitório masculino conversando sobre o ocorrido um pouco mais cedo.  
- A Evans me paga....  
- Calma Tiago...  
- Ahh Sirius... ela faz isso- aponta para o pomo- e você quer que eu tenha calma? Ela me paga...  
- Tiago, você já reparou que se vocês ficarem nesse ele me paga/ ela me paga, vocês vão vicar num ciclo vicioso?  
- Ahh tanto faz Remo, mas ela me paga... Com tanta confusão quase esquecemos de falar algo importante... não é Sirius?  
- Ah siim... compramos vassouras novas... são as melhores... lançaram esse fim de ano... Lokegs 100 a mais rapida do mundo... os Ballycastle Bats estão usando ela!!! É um máximo, quando formos para o testes seremos imbatíveis e você vai ver o quanto ela é bo...- Tiago o interrompeu.  
- Sirius, a vassoura é linda e blá blá blá... mas tem o outro assunto... aquele que a gente descobriu na biblioteca do papai!  
- Ohh sim...Remo descobrimos que queremos ser animagos!! – disse nun sorriso triunfante.  
- Que bom... mas isso é só depois de Hogwarts...  
- Remo, o Sirius pulou a parte mais importante que vem antes disso...- disse olhando feio pro amigo.- O que te deu hoje Black? Pirou de vez é?  
- Ahh, não me chama de Black... eu só pulei por que de tudo essa é a melhor parte... entendeu??  
- Entendi Sirius- a cara de Remo e Pedro era a mais confusa de todos os tempos.- É o seguinte Remo, nós sabemos de tudo...  
- Tu-tu-tu-do o que exatame-mente?  
- Que você é um lobsomem- falou Sirius curto e grosso.  
- Já sei vocês vão pedir pro Dumbledore me mudar de quarto ou me expulsar da escola... eu sei que eu sou um monstro...  
- Ah Remo corta essa... nós não vamos nos afastar de você só porque você é um lobinho!! – falou Tiago apertando as bochechas de Remo.  
- Estamos bravos por você não ter confiado na gente...- falou Sirius por fim.  
- Concordo com os meninos- falou Pedro por fim.  
- Obrigado meninos, vocês são os melhores amigo do mundoo!!  
- Agora eu vou repetir... Então decidimos virar animagos!!  
- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso Sirius...  
- Isso é por que você é o lobinho daqui. É o seguinte, caso você esteja com perda de memória, vou te relembrar, lobisomens não causam danos a animais ou animagos, então vamos nos tranformar em um para poder ir com você nas transformações!  
- Isso eu não posso permitir. É contra as regras da escola e do ministério.  
- E desde quando respeitamos regras?- falou Tiago num sorriso por fim.

O dia amanhaceu em Hogwarts e boa parte dos alunos já se encontravam tomando seu café da manhã. Estava tudo muito calmo, estranhamente calmo.  
- POTTER... SEU... SEU... NÃO FUJA DE MIM SEU TRASGO....- disse Lílian correndo Salão adentro, seguinto Tiago que trazia consigo um pequeno caderno que parecia com um diário.  
- Ah Evans... você irá privar todos sobre o que está escrito no seu diário??  
- Tiago é melhor você não abrir... isso não pe um diário.  
- Ah Lisa... conta outra, vamos abrir- disse já abrindo...  
- NÃO SE ATRE...- começou Lílian que foi interrompida por uma voz.  
" Lílian Evans, a srta. Não está cumprindo com os horários, pare de estudar ao menos 1 hira ao dia... toda vez que abrir essa agente você receberá essa mesma mensagem..."  
- VA- terminou morrendo de vergonha do ocorrido. Todos olhavam para eles e Lisa estava encarando Lílian seriamente.  
- Hei eu te dei essa agenda pra você usar...  
- Usar ela ta usando Lisa, mas só tem lição... e materia, e lição para o próximo mês- ia dizendo cada vez mais desapontado..  
- Lily... você prometeu que ia se divertir as vezes...  
- Ahh, mas eu precisava acabar de fazer aquelas lições...  
- Ah chega garotas, vamos comer – falou Ana por fim.  
- Mas antes... POTTER DEVOLVA A MINHA AGENDA AGORAA...  
- Peça com jeito...  
- VOCÊ TA TIRANDO UMA COM A MINHA CARA NÉ?- ele negou com a cabeça.- ASRHH... está bem... Potter, querido, devolva a minha agenda por favor?  
- Claro Evans...- e assim devolveu a agenda.- Você falou sério quando disse querido?  
- é claro QUE NÃO SEU TRASGO... agora vou tomar meu café EM PAZ, POTTER EM PAZ.- disse se sentando deixando um Tiago perplexo com tudo que tinha acontecido.  
- Vocês já se cansaram do ciclo vicioso?  
- Ah da um tempo Remoo....não acredito que perdi meu tempo achando que era um diário e na verdade era apenas uma agente falante- disse sentando com os amigos emburrado.  
:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.

" _**Me encontre em no salão comunal na proxima aula...  
S.B."  
" Mas é aula de História de magia...  
L.L."  
" Por isso mesmo... você pega a matéria rápido e o Remo junto com a Lily anotam tudo ai você lê e explica pra todos...  
Precisamos por o plano em prática, ou você quer viver nessa tregua para sempre?  
S.B"  
" Está certo, próxima aula no Salão Comunal...Ia ser terrivel ficar pra sempre em tregua com você...  
L.L."**_

Logo ao acabar a aula de poções eles se dirigiram separadamente ao Salão comunal, onde reveram o plano três vezes.  
-É agora ou nunca Lisa...  
- Eu sei então vamos lá... preparou tudo?  
- É claro você está falando com Sirius Black!

Dumbledore estava em sua sala quando ouviu uma grande gritaria e a professoa McGonnagal veio lhe contar que dois alunos sonserinos a sair da aula tinha escorregado, caido um em cima do outro e uma poção caiu por cima deles e eles estavam fluorescentes e balbuciando nada com nada.  
Então todos os professores foram ao encontro dos alunos deixando o campo livre para Lisa e Sirius poderem executar o plano.  
Como ouviram a professora McGonnagal entrar, já sabiam a senha, falaram se conseguiram achar a penseira.  
- Como usa isso Sirius?  
- Eu lá vou saber... nunca usei uma  
- O plano é seu...  
- E você topou...  
- E agora?  
- E agora é que é melhro acharmos um jeito se não a gente nunca vai achar a resposta...  
- Vamos pensar... uma penseira serve para guardar pensamentos, certo Sirius?- ele afirmou- então precisamos arranjar um jeito de colocar o nosso pensamento nela, certo?  
- Isso todo mundo já sabe Lisa... agora o problema é o como...  
- Talvez se...  
- Talvez se os senhores colocassem a varinha na cabeça e puxasse o pensamento com ela e a mergulhassem na penseira poderia funcionar...  
- Mas que ideia maluca Sirius, isso é muito maluco...  
- Mas não foi ideia minha Lisa...  
- E muito menos minha...  
- Se não foi minha nem sua...- ia dizendo Sirius se virando para o outro lado lentamente junto com Lisa  
- Então foi...  
- Professor Dumbledore- disseram os dois em coro com um sorriso amarelo.  
- O que os senhores pretendiam com todo esse circo?  
- Bem... ahn... Sirius?  
- Ah Lisa fala você..  
- Não você...  
- Sentem-se e me contem essa história direitinho...- disse se sentando e apontando as duas cadeira em frente a sua mesa.  
Lisa e Sirius começaram a se explicar e Dumbledore os ouvia atentamente, enquanto ambos estavam uma pilha de nervos com a punição que iriam receber.  
- Bem sr. Black... eu acho completamente errado o que os senhores fizeram... botaram em risco a vida de dois colegas, invadiram a minha sala e se não me engano o sr. mal saiu da sua outra detenção... correto?  
- Sim, professor... mas era por uma boa causa...  
- O fim não justifica os meios... E você srta. Londsey... creio que vocês dois mereçam detenções, certo?  
- certamente professor- disse Lisa cabisbaixa  
- Amanhã a professora McGonnagal entregará a dentenção de vocês, agora voltem para aula, entendido?  
- Sim – disseram em coro saindo da sala do diretor.

- Onde vocês estavam?- perguntou Remo preocupado.  
- Vocês perderam o que aconteceu com 2 sonserinos...- disse Tiago num sorriso  
- Pra mim eles tiveram algo a ver com aquela confusão, não e mesmo.  
- Sim Lily...- disse Lisa emburrada.  
- O que vocês fizeram dessa vez?- falou Ana.  
- Vocês lembram da trégua e do plano que a gente ia fazer?  
- Sim – responderam todos.  
- Então... tudo começa por ai...- continuou Lisa.

- Booom diia Remo... Bom dia Sirius... É hoje que eu Tiago Potter me tornarei apanhador da Grifinória!!!  
- E eu serei batedor!  
- Só isso mesmo para fazer vocês levantarem da cama cedo... são 7:00 da manhã!!  
- A escolha começa as 7:30, precisamos ir... a gente se encontra lá Remo!!!- disse Tiago saindo correndo acompanhado de Sirius para o grande dia.

- Lisa acorda... hoje você tem a escolha de batedor para a grifinória...- disse Lílian  
- Ok... já estou me levantando...- disse ela sentando na cama.  
- A gente já ta indo... vê se você se arruma logo... nos escontramos lá- disse Ana.  
Então Ana e Lílian sairam do dormitório e no fim da escada encontraram com Remo, que contava à elas que os meninos já tinham ido para o campo. Estavam todos animados com a possibilidade dos amigos entrarem no time e Remo estava mais feliz do que todos, porque descobriu que amigos de verdade não temem o perigo e se estiverem juntos, não irão temer qualquer desafio. 


End file.
